


Ace of Hearts, King of Diamonds

by BlainelovesKurt



Series: Ace and his King [2]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Chandler Kiehl - Freeform, Dom!Kurt, Dom/sub, For the most part all D/S is done after Blaine turns 18, Gags, Karofsky, M/M, Marking, Sebastian Smythe - Freeform, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Spanking, asexual!Blaine, demisexual!kurt, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlainelovesKurt/pseuds/BlainelovesKurt
Summary: A year in the life of Dom!demisexual!Kurt and his sub!asexual!Blaine, planning a life beyond high school with a few bumps along the way.





	1. Blaine: A senior?

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my beta reader who read through this 33000+ fic repeatedly giving me notes and fixing my stupid grammar mistakes. Much awesome vibes for fanficfanatic2 over on tumblr

He could do this.

He’d spent all summer studying Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes’ notes to prepare for this.

Blaine was currently at Mckinley High in a hot classroom in the middle of August. Today he would try to test out of Junior English, American History, and French One.

He discovered that Mckinley required Gym all four years, so he’d taken a class at the community college. And that some seniors didn’t have to take six classes. His plan to graduate with Kurt was going along swimmingly.

“We’ll be starting with English. So put everything away but your pencil.” Mr. Schuester informed him.

He was the only teacher who would come in to help.  Blaine and Kurt had shown up at his door the week before with a plate of brownies and begged for him to help them. Without a teacher present, Blaine wouldn’t be allowed to take the exams.

Blaine did what he was told and the exam was placed in front of him. 

He’d been right, McKinley taught juniors what he learned in Freshman and Sophomore year at Dalton. He breezed through the exam in just forty-five minutes.

He got a small break between the exams and used it to eat a snack. Then it was back to the desk to start the French One exam.

This one would be harder because most of his studying was writing little love notes to Kurt and Kurt’s responses. He still studied Kurt’s notes, but those tended to involve Kurt’s sarcasm from when he was a Freshman and it hurt to read how sad Kurt had been.

Mr. Schuster presented him with the exam. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found that it was mostly conjugating and vocabulary. He managed this exam in just an hour.

They broke for lunch after that exam.

“So why are you so focused on graduating this year?” Mr. Schuester asked.

“I want to get out of Ohio and live in New York. I’m really excited that they legalized marriage there,” Blaine explained. “I want to become a star on Broadway”

 “You should definitely join Glee Club then.”

 “I intend to. I was actually lead Warbler at Dalton,” Blaine told him.

 “We’re always looking for leads.”

 "No,” Blaine said firmly. “I would rather sway in the background than take lead in New Directions. There’s no strategy. It’s all last second.”

 “I don’t know what you mean. We have our power house and back up.”

 “Not everything is about power. The show choir blogs know your weakness and it’s name is Rachel Berry with Finn Hudson. Every time they sing a duet, you lose.”

 “Show Choir Blogs?”

 “It’s an online community, and that means even school as far as Hawaii know how each club is organized. New Directions is a laughing stock right now.”

 “How do I find these blogs?”

 Blaine sighed and helped him look them up on his phone. He hoped that he would take what he saw and use it.

 Their break was done a few minutes later.

 When Blaine got back to the desk he waited for a minute before clearing his throat.

 "Oh sorry.” Mr Schuester handed him the exam while still looking down on his phone.

 This exam was far more time consuming. He had to remember exact dates up to the 1950s. He was concerned about that, because at Dalton they went up to the 2000s. The 5 page section on Ohio State history was a surprise. It hadn’t been in any of the notes that he’d borrowed. But most of it was fairly easy.

 He finished in 2 hours, even with the noises Mr. Schuester was making at his phone.  

 

* * *

 

Blaine found Kurt outside. He’d been waiting for him.  

“How long have you been here?” Blaine asked concernedly. 

“About forty-five minutes,” Kurt responded with a grin. “I knew you’d finish early. You’re so smart.”

Blaine leaned over to kiss Kurt and caught Kurt in the middle, giggling against Kurt’s lips.

“You better watch out. I’ll become Valedictorian of your class,” Blaine teased as they pulled away.

“That’d be very ho-” Kurt cut himself off, turning red in shame at his slip. “That be very attractive.”

Blaine ducked his head. “It’s okay, Kurt. I know about those feelings.”

“I’m sorry, honey,” Kurt sighed. “I really don’t want to make you uncomfortable. And it sucks because I know how it feels.”

“It’s okay, Kurt. It really is,” Blaine reassured him. “It sort of feels like a compliment when it comes from you.”

“So how do you think you did?” Kurt asked seriously, turning to face him entirely.

“I’d be surprised if I didn’t pass,” Blaine grinned.

“So would I,” Kurt reached over and squeezed Blaine’s thigh. “So guess what I got for our anniversary?” Kurt smiled mischievously

“What?” Blaine played along trying to hide the giddiness that formed every time Kurt brought up one of their anniversaries. He’d always felt like he was acting silly every time he crossed off an anniversary with anyone. But Kurt was quite happy to celebrate even the smallest anniversary. Not that this one was small; they’d been together almost six months!

Kurt pulled out two tickets to see _Jersey Boys_ that night in Columbus.

“Really, Kurt?” Blaine grinned excitedly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Blaine.” Kurt replied, smiling adoringly at Blaine. “And I already picked out what your going to wear, so don’t worry.”

* * *

Kurt dropped him off a few hours before the concert to let him get ready.

His mom had arrived back from one of her trips not soon after.  

She’d just gotten to sorting through all their mail when she asked, “Blainey, why do you keep getting so many college brochures?” She was holding at least six in her hand. “You don’t graduate til next year.”

Blaine froze. He’d forgotten to discuss graduating early with his mom. He was planning to leave a year earlier than she expected and hadn’t talked to her!

“Um, well, Mama. You see, well..” Blaine stuttered. 

“Clear and steady voice, Blainey.” She commanded.

 “Well, Mama, the thing is. I _am_ graduating this year,” Blaine said nervously. “At least, I hope I am.”

 “How are you doing that?” She asked with an edge to her voice.

 She didn’t disapprove of Blaine’s initiative, but it was still a life changing event that she had right to know about. She should have been part of the decision process.

 “I tested out of Junior classes because I figured I should have graduated this year anyway,” Blaine explained, his hands clasped behind him, covering his ass.

 “You didn’t think you should have told me about this?” She asked, unimpressed.

 “I forgot,” Blaine whispered honestly.

 “Although I am proud at you, you are still going to be punished for lying and omitting details about your life,” she explained. “Go get the paddle.”

 “But mama!” Blaine whined.

 It was so embarrassing to be seventeen and still getting spanked by his mother. Especially when Kurt said that it wasn’t the norm.

 “I don’t want to hear it. Go get it”

 Blaine shuffled his feet into the dining room. taking the innocuous decoration off the wall and brought it back to his mother.

 “I have a date,” Blaine tried to plead.

 “Well I guess Kurt will know why you shouldn’t hide important things from your mother,” Pam told him. “You know what to do Blainey.”

 Blaine braced himself against the couch and pulled his pants down to his knees.

 Blaine looked down at his phone when it started ringing knowing it was Kurt. “Kurt’s calling,” he said.

 “Well, I won’t stop you. Answer the phone and tell Kurt why you can’t talk right now.”

 “No, mama.”

 “No? Do you want to add disrespectful to your list of punishments?”

 Blaine answered the phone.

 “Blaine! Are you ready?” Kurt asked excitedly, thinking how much fun they’d have tonight. “I’m leaving my house right now.”

 “I can’t talk- Oww!” Blaine was cut off as his mother started. He restrained his desire to turn his head and give her an annoyed look.

 “Blaine are you okay?” Kurt asked in concern.

 “No. I’ll tell you later.” Blaine said quickly, hanging up before his mother could hit him again.

 “I seem to remember I told you to tell him. But I guess I’ll excuse that.”

 Blaine didn’t answer, so she continued his spanking.

 Blaine put his hand in his mouth to keep from any sound escaping as he endured his punishment. Tears flowed down his cheeks unchecked until the punishment was over

 “Now doesn’t that feel better? Being forgiven for lying?” She asked sweetly.

 "Yes, mama.” Blaine agreed, his face a mess of tears and snot. “I’m going to wait outside for Kurt.”

 Blaine took a tissue out of his pocket as soon as he got outside. He blew his nose and wiped away his tears, still sniffling from it all. He had no clue how he was going to sit in a car all the way to Columbus. Or even sit through an entire musical. But he figured it would be practice for when they were older. When Kurt would accept his request to spank him.

* * *

Blaine hurried to Kurt’s car when he pulled up. He opened the door and gently sat down, failing not to wince.

“Blaine, baby are you okay?” Kurt asked very concernedly as he started the drive to Columbus. The phone call had scared him.

“I got in trouble,” Blaine explained

“For?” Kurt wondered, still concerned.

“I forgot to tell my mom about everything. And she asked me why I was getting college brochures,” Blaine admitted weakly.

“Blaine! Why would you do that?” Kurt asked in disbelief. He’d never known Blaine to be so careless. And he was overly attached to his mother. How could he forget?

 “I was so excited and I talked to so many people,” Blaine admitted.

 “So what happened?”

 “She spanked me. And she made me pick up your call in the middle of it,” Blaine complained.

 “I mean… I would’ve spanked you too, Blaine. If you were withholding information from me,” Kurt admitted honestly. “The picking up the phone thing. I understand that too. Not that I approve, but I understand it.”

 “It’s twisted.” Blaine grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

 “It’s strange. But she was trying to make a point,” Kurt told him.

 “It’s all fudged up is what it is,” Blaine griped under his breath.

 “Blaine, drop it,” Kurt warned. “You don’t want me to have to punish you too, do you?”

 “Yes,” Blaine admitted in a low voice after a minute.

 “I’m not going to spank you, Blaine. You know I won’t take that control till you turn 18,” Kurt sighed. “I will make you sit in the backseat like a child and have you call Rachel to tell you how she remembers factorials.”

 "I’ll be good,” Blaine piped up quickly, not wanting to ever have to listen to Rachel talk about math ever again.

 “Good,” Kurt smiled his tone back to normal. “Now should we listen to the soundtrack or my iPod?”

 “iPod,” Blaine selected, needing something to cheer him up. He turned it to one of their longer playlists. One of the slower ones that was still upbeat..

 He was caught in a limbo. He wanted to Kurt to be his Dom in every way, but Kurt refused to take full responsibility of him until he turned eighteen. And Kurt was all too happy to let his mother practice her own control.

 He just had to get to February, and he’d be Kurt’s sub with all the privileges and punishments. 

* * *

The musical had turned out just as they expected. The strain of touring from state to state had not had any effect on their performance.

“That was really amazing. Thank you, amour,” Blaine smiled as they left the theater. His arms wound together with Kurt’s.

“You’re welcome, baby,” Kurt kissed his forehead. “But it was all because of you. Studying so hard and taking tests all day, just to be with me.”

“I can’t imagine another way,” Blaine said. “Thinking of spending a year without you in Ohio. Without my Dom. It’s horrible.”

“I know, baby,” Kurt soothed. “But you won’t, you’re so intelligent, Blaine.”

“Can we eat? I didn’t at home,” Blaine deflected.

“Of course, baby,” Kurt told him as they reached Kurt’s navigator. “You deserve it.” 

They got in the car and Kurt drove them to an affordable, but nice restaurant.

* * *

 


	2. Blaine: A Senior

* * *

They laid in Blaine’s room a week later with four fans pointed at them strategically around the room, trying to fight the late summer heat. The air conditioner had broken the previous day.

Blaine laid with his head in Kurt’s lap while Kurt tried to get up the energy to open up the envelope that could change their whole lives.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t just wait til my mom gets back from Indiana?” Blaine asked weakly, moving his head to try to catch some of the cold air.

“We will call together right after we open it,” Kurt reassured.

“Please open it,” Blaine begged.

“Are you sure?” Kurt asked, lazily putting down the envelope.

“Please amour, open it?” Blaine pleaded, sitting up and putting his hands together.

“Lay back down, baby. You’ll get heat stroke,” Kurt demanded.

Blaine followed his order and laid back down as Kurt picked up the envelope.

He opened it and pulled out the papers inside. He examined them quietly for a few minutes, making Blaine stew for the answer.

Finally Kurt sat up and reposition a fan directly on himself.

“French One: Passed. American History: Passed, Junior English,” Kurt paused, really enjoying making Blaine squirm. “Passed”

Blaine let out a huge sigh of relief.

“There’s some more paperwork in here for your mom to deal with,” Kurt commented lightly. “It looks like what they sent my Dad and Carole for Finn and I”

“That’s good right?” Blaine asked, still a little worried.

Kurt flipped through the paperwork until he found what he was looking for. “Excellent. They sent you the Senior packet.”

Blaine sat back up and threw himself into Kurt’s arms, not caring about the heat.

“Can we call my mom now?” Blaine asked excitedly.

“Sure, baby. Call your mom,” Kurt grinned. He had desperately wanted Blaine to be a senior this year with him. But he hadn’t let himself fall in love with the idea. He knew Blaine was smart, but things didn’t always turn out the right way for him. Now that he knew it was going to happen, he was ecstatic.

Kurt waited till Blaine was done talking to his mom.

“You know, I bet my dad could fix the air conditioner,” Kurt mused.

“Wouldn’t he know that we’ve had the house to ourselves all day?” Blaine worried.

“Well how about we invite everyone over for a last hurrah to summer in your pool?” Kurt suggested. “Really let you get to know your fellow student, now that you skipped a grade.”

Blaine smiled, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, baby.”

* * *

The party was in full swing when Burt showed up to help with the air conditioner.

Puck had taken it upon himself to become the one to stay away from if you didn’t want to be thrown in the pool. Santana and Brittany were sitting in the shallow end talking. Rachel and Mercedes were trying to tan, but Finn wouldn’t stop coming over and blocking the sun in his attempts to keep rubbing lotion on Rachel. Tina, Mike and Artie had their feet in the pool, asking Blaine questions about his life.

“I know you were here alone earlier, Kurt. A party isn’t going to change that,” Burt told him as he came out of the house with drinks for everyone. “Especially when I was with Finn when you called.”

“At least I tried,” Kurt told him a little embarrassed. “But obviously we weren’t doing anything, dad. Do you feel how hot it is in here? I swear the heater is on.”

“I do. Show me where the air conditioner is, then go save your boyfriend from your friends. He looked a little overwhelmed.”

Kurt quickly showed him then went back outside to the party.

Blaine had joined Santana and Brittany. He looked like he sort of regretted it.

“Hey, Lady Hummel, your boy is making the pool very warm with the flames coming off him,” Santana claimed as Kurt came closer. “And he says he skipped a grade? Did you tell him all the answers from the parking lot?”

“No one thinks you're any less gay with the homophobia, Santana,” Kurt rolled his eyes. “And didn’t you get caught doing that for Brittany last year?.”

“Come on, Blaine. You don't need to be around the internalized homophobia she's putting off,” Kurt said sweetly, not giving her time to come up with another insult.

“Quit bullying Santana!” Brittany said, annoyed with Kurt.

“She shouldn’t be mean to my boyfriend then,” Kurt replied, not letting his smile fall.

Kurt lead Blaine over to one of the free chairs on the other side of the pool.

“What's wrong, baby?” Kurt asked concerned. “Were they being invasive?”

“No. It’s just- your friends. I get the feeling they don't like me coming to McKinley, especially as a senior. Even Finn glared at me.”

“They’re probably just jealous,” Kurt sighed. “I know they’ll accept you, baby.”

“I told Mr. Schuester I’d rather sway in the background than sing lead with the way he handles it,” Blaine admitted. “And I showed him the show choir blogs.”

“Oh my god, you didn’t!” Kurt laughed. “Maybe this year he’ll be more giving when it comes to solos.”

“I hope so. I still can’t believe that he ignores you - the true gem of the club,” Blaine sighed, always irritated when he thought about a countertenor like Kurt being left to just be back up.

Kurt shook his head in amusement as he looked at Blaine adoringly.

“I think there are plenty of gems in New Directions, Blaine. And he ignores almost all of them,” Kurt sighed. “But I appreciate the encouragement.”

“What do you think I should do to get them to like me?” Blaine worried as he looked around at the New Directions.

“Just be your cute self, Blaine,” Kurt reassured. “They’ll learn to love you,” Kurt pulled Blaine into his lap. “And it’s their lost if they don’t.”

“But what do I do if they won’t like me?” Blaine asked insecurely.

“Baby, everyone doesn’t have to like you. I know you’d prefer it, but that’s just a fact of life,” Kurt sighed, hugging him close.

“I think Mike, Tina, and Artie might like me,” Blaine confessed. “But they might have just been talking to me to see if they could test out of junior year as well.”

“I can’t see Tina or Artie only talking to you for information. They’re much nicer than that,” Kurt comforted him. “And Mike is already a senior, so he wouldn’t have an ulterior motive.”

Blaine nodded gratefully.

“Now redo the sunscreen on my back, baby. My neck is starting to feel hot,” Kurt commanded.

Blaine grinned and went to the other side of the pool where Kurt left his sunscreen. He grabbed the bottle.

As he returned to Kurt, he suddenly felt weightless and the next second he was under the water. It took a breath full of water before his body reacted and he swam to the top. He swam over to the side as he coughed up water.

“I knew there was normal hair under that helmet!” Finn exclaimed.

“Where did you take Blaine?” Brittany asked.

“That is Blaine.” Santana corrected nicely.

Blaine looked around trying to figure out who must have thrown him in. But Kurt beat him to it.

“What is wrong with you?” Kurt glared at Finn and Puck. “You didn’t even give him time to take a breath! He could have drowned!”

“He’s fine,” Finn rolled his eyes.

“Sorry about that dude,” Puck apologized to Blaine.

“What is your problem, Finn?” Kurt demanded. “You’ve been being rude to him for weeks!”

“It’s okay, Kurt,” Blaine sighed in disappointed, trying to defuse the situation after he climbed out of the pool. But Kurt just squeezed his hand and let go.

“He thinks he can just waltz into glee club and take all the solos,” Finn sad irritatedly.

“Newsflash, Finn. School hasn’t even started and not everything is about Glee club,” Kurt stood in front of Finn angrily, not letting their difference in size intimidate him.

“Why else would he transfer and steal one of the seniors’ spots?” Finn asked dumbly, refusing to back down.

“You know exactly why he transferred and is a senior,” Kurt glared giving Finn a look of distaste.  
  
“I’d like to know why, too,” Rachel said, coming up behind Finn.

“Well that’s really none of your business, is it, Rachel?” Kurt snapped as he saw Puck motioning behind her and Finn. Kurt nodded, knowing this argument wasn’t going anywhere. They’d learned how to fight as siblings very well.

Before he could blink, Puck tackled Finn into the pool.

“Finn!” Rachel yelled out in shock. She looked back over at Kurt.

Kurt put his hand over his mouth so she couldn’t see him laughing.

“I think it is my business. We’re all going to live in together next year.”

Kurt stopped laughing, “Excuse me? Blaine and I are definitely getting our own apartment, Rachel. You’re welcome to visit.” _But my sub and I need our own place._

“I don’t want to live with them next year, Rachel,” Finn commented as he got out of the pool, already planning how to get Puck. “They’re way too affectionate.”

“Says the boy that frenched Rachel on stage,” Kurt muttered as he walked away, and warned, “I swear if you push me in the pool, Puckerman, you will regret it.”

* * *

It was Blaine’s very first week at McKinley High. He’d woken up early to make sure everything was okay.

He had all his signed forms, the outfits Kurt picked for the week, and all his school supplies and his snacks.

It felt weird not putting his Dalton uniform on. But he’d have to get used to the feeling.

Blaine picked up his messenger bag and headed downstairs to eat a small breakfast. Kurt would be there to pick him up in about 10 minutes.

Blaine ran through his list again in his head as he ate. He remembered that Kurt had given him two outfits each this week. Kurt claimed that it was important. Kurt hadn’t told him why though. He decided he better go back upstairs and get the outfit.

Better safe, than to not follow Kurt’s command. Kurt thought up some pretty mean punishments like looking up the book he was reading and threatening to reveal the big twist or ending. He wasn’t sure if Kurt would actually do it, but he didn’t want to risk it.

He went to go wait outside and Kurt’s navigator pulled up as he was halfway down his pathway.

Blaine went around to the passenger side and got in. He met Kurt in the middle for their morning kiss.

“You look very cute today,” Kurt smiled with a knowing grin as he started driving toward school.

“Thanks. My boyfriend is an artist when it comes to clothing.”

“Only clothes?” Kurt pretended to be offended.

“The list is too long,” Blaine claimed earnestly.

“I love you,” Kurt laughed.

“Oh, that list is so much longer.”

Kurt waited for a stop light before turning and kissing Blaine again.

“You’re just so-” Kurt cut off as the radio started a song. “See, even the radio thinks you're perfect.”

They sang along to the song Perfect by P!nk the rest of the way to school.

* * *

Kurt took Blaine’s hand as they walked through the parking lot.

“Are you sure this is safe?” Blaine asked concernedly.

“The biggest bullies graduated last year. We’ve just got to avoid the blockhead hockey team,” Kurt consoled him. “But unfortunately there are still slushies.”

“Slushies?” Blaine asked, confused.

“They throw them in people’s faces,” Kurt explained.

Blaine shivered at the thought.

* * *

Blaine went to his first class and took a seat at the front while he waited for school start. He’d taken Home Ec, even though Kurt said the class was a bit of a joke. But he figured if he even learned one new thing, it be worth it.

Besides, how was he supposed to be a good sub for Kurt, if he didn’t even know to cook correctly? He knew it was similar to baking, but there must be some other steps to it.

And he didn’t know the important ways of how to clean. He knew some chemicals could hurt him if he mixed them. But he didn’t know which ones those were.

Plus he heard that they would do a unit on babies. He’d always heard about schools doing that, but he’d never had a chance before. And he hoped Kurt wanted to have kids in the future, so he’d love the practice.

* * *

Blaine’s second class was Gym. He was looking forward to see how Kurt filled out his gym clothes.

“Oh my god,” Kurt gasped out when he came in and saw Blaine in what could only be described as booty shorts.

“Okay,” He took another deep breath. “Where did you get those shorts, Blaine?”

“I bought them at the Gym office,” Blaine said innocently. He didn’t see anything wrong with his clothes. They looked like everyone else's as far as he could tell.

“Do you want to skip?” Kurt asked still staring at his shorts. He started talking to himself , ”No that’s not a good idea. I need to control myself”

“What’s wrong, Kurt?” Blaine asked.

“There is no way that I can do Gym with you looking like that, Blaine,” Kurt finally explained. “It’s so unbelievably hot.”

“Oh,” Blaine blushed hard.

“Yeah, come with me, baby,” Kurt commanded.

“I do want makeout, Kurt. I really do. But I don’t want to skip,” Blaine said as he let himself be lead by Kurt.

Kurt stopped at the Gym office.

“Okay, which one of you sold him the shorts?” Kurt asked the girls who were sitting inside.

“Oh my god, Mackenzy. It’s better than we thought,” one girl gushed, staring at Blaine’s legs.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t oogle my boyfriend,” Kurt told them putting his arm around Blaine’s waist and let it drift downward.

“Fine,” The girl said, disappointed as she looked in a box and took out longer shorts, handing them to Blaine. “We’ll need the shorter ones back later.”

“Oh, no. We’re keeping them,” Kurt claimed. “I am allowed to enjoy them.”

“Baby, sometimes you're a little too trusting,” Kurt told Blaine affectionately.

When they got back to the locker room, Kurt quickly changed to his own PE clothes and Blaine put his new shorts on.

* * *

Kurt’s frustration was only lifted for a few minutes before the teacher announced it was dodgeball day.

Blaine was amazing at dodgeball. And apparently he was also very flexible. He remained the winner for 2 rounds, until a ball was about to hit Kurt in the face and Blaine jumped in front of it.  
  
Then it was hell for Kurt until the classes ended, once the other team realized that Blaine would always sacrifice himself for Kurt.

* * *

Their shared Civics class was interesting. And it brought Blaine’s attention to the election for Class President.

“Kurt, you should run. It will help your college application,” Blaine whispered. “And I know you have amazing ideas for this school.”

Kurt smiled adoringly “I’ll think about it.”

* * *

At lunch, Blaine surprised Kurt by serenading him with It’s Not Unusal. He couldn’t resist after he saw a piano sitting in the courtyard. As he finished the song, he decided he’d sing another given how the crowd was responding.

Unfortunately, before he could pick a song, someone set the piano on fire.

Blaine frowned. That had killed the crowds response.

* * *

His Art class was amazing and that helped Blaine to forget what someone had done to his harmless serenades.

They were starting off low in class, but he knew he could make something amazing by Christmas for Kurt, Coop, and his Mom.

He started writing down ideas in his folder based on the type of projects that were displayed from the year before.

* * *

“So how do I join Glee?” Blaine asked as they headed to the choir room.

“I think you did, Blaine. That amazing serenade was definitely worthy as an audition,” Kurt grinned. “And I think you need a reward for it, when I take you home.”

Blaine grinned delightedly. He loved any reward Kurt could give him.

They entered the choir room and found a place in the back to sit down.

Soon everyone streamed in and so did Mr. Shue.

“As you can see we have a new member of New Directions, Awesome song, Blaine.”

“He set fire to a piano!” someone protested.

Blaine didn’t want to know who accused him. He closed his eyes and hid himself in Kurt’s shoulder. He knew this was going to happen.

“Oh look the puppy’s crying,” Santana laughed.

“We know it was you, Santana,” Rachel accused. “I saw you!”  
  
The club dissolved into chaos as people took sides.

Blaine stayed quiet as Kurt whispered reassurances in his ear.

* * *

At the end of Glee, some guy with a camera came in to interview Rachel and Kurt.

They bragged about their big city dreams.

Blaine grinned when Kurt mentioned marriage legally by 30.

The guidance counselor, who was walking by, overheard them and asked them to her office.

Blaine went to follow, but first he amended one of Kurt’s statements.

“He meant married by 25,” Blaine said, winking.

He caught up with Kurt as they were sitting down.

“I’m glad you followed, friend of Kurt and Rachel. Take a seat,” The guidance counselor told him.

“Now I hear that you plan to go to Juilliard?” Miss Pillsbury asked

“We’re going for Musical Theater,” Rachel informed excitedly.

Miss Pillsbury let them down gently. Juilliard did not have a Musical Theater Program. Instead she showed them a book for NYADA.

“Now what are your college plans, Mr.-” She trailed off, “I don’t think we’ve met yet.”

“Anderson,” Blaine supplied. “I just transferred.”

“I’m going to Tisch for Theater, with a possible Photography minor,” Blaine recited.

“Blaine! You have to go to the same school as us!” Rachel insisted.

“I don’t think so, Rachel. I’ve been working toward Tisch since I was 9,” Blaine denied her her preferred response. He liked his plan. It kept him from feeling lost, knowing that he had something to focus and move toward.

“How about you all apply to both schools?” Miss Pillsbury suggested.

“I think that’s a good idea,” Blaine agreed. He didn’t want Kurt to not have a back up.

“There’s actually a mixer tonight for Nyada, if you’d like to go.”

Kurt and Rachel seemed excited for the mixer.

Blaine was happy for them, but he wondered if they truly knew what they were getting into. He knew Kurt was worthy of NYADA, but he was going to have to beat out thousands for a place.

* * *

 


	3. Kurt for President

* * *

 

Blaine held Kurt's hand as they walked through the lobby at the mixer.

"You guys are going to be amazing!" Blaine reassured both of them. He just wished he knew if the other people's performances were more amazing or not.

Once they were in the ballroom for the mixer, everything went crazy. Kurt was pulled away and some guy grabbed him.

"Loving the Frodo look.  _I'd let you pass the first ring_ ," the stranger said.

Blaine stared at him shocked, "I'm sorry what?"

"You're like really hot. I thought I'd try."

Blaine backed away, "I- I have a very protective boyfriend."

Blaine took a seat at one of the tables, ignoring the performance happening on stage as he tried to quell the anxiety of someone propositioning him like that. It made him very uncomfortable to hear some random boy propositioning him.

It was one thing for Kurt to appreciate him, He knew Kurt loved all of him. But a stranger doing it. It made him feel like a piece of meat for them to ogle over. And it wasn't like he could return the feelings. He was asexual. He had absolutely no attraction to strangers. He wasn't even sexually attracted to the man he loved with all his heart.

Apparently someone scared Kurt and Rachel as well, because they were out of there much sooner than he expected.

They went back to the car, and Blaine tried to ignore his anxiety, knowing he'd have to tell Kurt later about his own experience inside.

"Rachel, just because they're good, doesn't mean your life is over. They've been working just as hard as you. You can nail the audition because you're better and they won't even matter," Blaine comforted her. He may not have seen the performance, but he was sure that was why they were upset.

"Kurt, you are amazing and just because some guys like what you do, doesn't mean anything but that you like cool things. You just need to do a little more to prove you're different than them. I say run for Class President."

"I should run for Class President!" Rachel exclaimed.

"No, you shouldn't. You have that part of your application padded enough," Blaine denied her, not letting Rachel take this.

"You're right, honey," Kurt finally admitted. He took Blaine's hand and kissed it since it was the only part he could reach.

"Yeah, we can do this." Rachel said, some of her enthusiastic energy coming back.

* * *

School only got busier after that.

Kurt agreed that Class President was a good idea and let Blaine be his campaign advisor/Vice President. Blaine worked hard to keep his Dom happy. He even took an amazing picture of Kurt for the campaign posters and made buttons. He went around and asked for votes for Kurt.

When Brittany came around with her idea of a unicorn for Kurt's posters, Blaine gently let her down. But then she wanted to campaign for Blaine.

"A vote for Kurt is a vote for me, Brittany. I'm his vice president."

"So I can make you the unicorn!" Brittany said excitedly, and left before he could say no.

* * *

"Kurt I have a problem," Blaine said nervously, curling his body closer to Kurt on the couch.

"What happen, baby?" Kurt asked, concernedly running his hands through Blaine's hair.

"Brittany wanted to make you a unicorn, but I convinced her not to," Blaine bit his lip. "And now she's trying to make campaign posters for you, but with me as a unicorn."

"I'm sure they won't be too bad," Kurt comforted, worried as well about the posters. Brittany had an active mind sometimes and it didn't always line up with normal.

"I hope so," Blaine muttered.

"Have you auditioned yet for West side Story, Blaine?"

"Not yet. I've been busy on your campaign," Blaine explained. "But I will tomorrow during lunch."

* * *

Blaine made his way to the auditorium the next day. He waited till he was called before stepping out on stage.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm auditioning for the role of Bernardo."

Coach Beiste told him to start.

Blaine launched into his rendition of Something's Coming, letting himself get lost in the song. His only other concern in the world was to make Kurt proud of him.

"That was amazing, Blaine. They'd be crazy not to give you a role," Kurt gushed, hugging his boyfriend tight as Blaine came out from backstage.

"You think so?"

"Would we being going to the starry room if you weren't?" Kurt asked innocently.

When they arrived, Kurt was ravenous, sucking on Blaine's neck to leave a huge hickey, almost tearing off a button of Blaine's shirt, his bowtie nowhere to be found. He only stopped himself when he got to Blaine's pants, and made his way back up. Blaine was in heaven, letting his Dom just use him for his own enjoyment. He knew he'd be finding hickeys for days, but Blaine didn't really care. He liked them. They were a reminder of Kurt even when he wasn't there. All he had to do was touch one of the love bites Kurt left on him and it was like his Dom was there with him. It was very relaxing.

* * *

The next day, Kurt's happiness flew away as they walked into the school. They saw them all over the place.

"Is that- What is that unicorn doing to me?" Blaine asked horrified. "That's just gross."

A few were much tamer, but for the most part they were similar to the first poster they saw.

Kurt slid into his protective Dom role quickly. He was on a warpath, tracking down Brittany, his sub trailing behind him.

When he found her on the second floor, he demanded to know what she was doing.

"I'm helping you win," she said brightly.

"But why are the unicorns doing that to me?" Blaine said, upset, referencing one she'd just hung up.

"It was a creative choice," Brittany justified

"Could we maybe approve the posters you put up before you make them?" Blaine asked weakly.

Brittany looked at them confused, "Why would you need to approve of it? They're perfect."

"Because Blaine is clearly upset by them, Britt," Kurt explained carefully. "And these posters could be misconstrued as someone bullying Blaine."

"Oh," Brittany said after a minute.

"I like the one where we're having tea with a unicorn," Kurt smiled, deflating once he saw she understood.

"That one is my favorite," Brittany said happily.

"So could we stick with that one? And not cover Kurt's other official posters, please?"

"What about the funbags?"

"What's in them?" Kurt asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"A unicorn horn, glitter, stuff like that!"

"Could I help you with them and think up what else to put in them?" Blaine asked, incredibly worried about Brittany undoing any progress he'd made.

"Okay! Come to my house after Glee," Brittany skipped away.

"Help me take these down, baby," Kurt commanded.

"Gladly," Blaine sighed in relief.

"I am so proud of how you handled that," Kurt said earnestly.

"Thank you, amour," Blaine smiled.

He wasn't sure he would have been able to talk to Brittany logically if Kurt was there to support and help him. It took Kurt speaking up for him to get past the horror of all the posters. He'd actually thought someone was bullying him when he first saw them.

* * *

Blaine was worried. Kurt hadn't shown up for their English class, and it was almost over. Why would Kurt ditch? Kurt didn't do that. Which could only mean something happened to him. Had the hockey players got him? Or the Skanks he'd heard about who liked to smoke under the bleachers? His mind just filled with worse and terrible ideas.

He went straight to Glee after class, hoping that maybe he'd find Kurt there. But he was still nowhere to be found. He checked outside for Kurt's Navigator and fortunately it was still there.

Blaine went under the bleachers next.

"Hey, you're Kurt's boyfriend, right?" A voice asked from the darkness.

"Yes?" Blaine said hesitantly.

"What are you doing down here?" Quinn asked, Blaine finally able to identify who she was.

"Looking for him actually," Blaine sighed. "Didn't you use to be blonde?"

"I was, until I learned how to have a life."

"Okay," Blaine said simply. "Have you seen Kurt?"

"You know I agree with Santana, you are definitely like a puppy, hyper actively looking for your owner, or boyfriend, in this case," Quinn assessed. "I think I saw him on the concrete stairs."

"Thank you," Blaine smiled. "And I probably shouldn't tell you this because we're competition for Valedictorian, but you don't need to try so hard. Life's hard. Don't make it harder."

"Are you trying to get me back in Glee club?"

"No. I just see someone lost as I was in public school before I found Kurt. And I'm not saying find a Kurt, I'm saying stop pushing away the good part of life, by trying to hide in the bad parts," Blaine explained. "Now excuse me, I need to find my boyfriend."

* * *

Blaine hurried to the stairs and found Kurt halfway up. He sat down next to him quietly, waiting for Kurt to be ready to speak.

"I'm not getting Tony," Kurt sighed unhappily. "They think I'm not masculine enough to play the role."

"That's stupid," Blaine sympathized.

"I tried to do an original scene from Romeo and Juliet with Rachel, but they laughed me out of the auditorium, even Rachel," Kurt leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder. "And I spied on them and apparently I have toothpick-like arms."

"It's their loss and the loss of whoever plays Maria because you are definitely masculine and your arms are definitely  _not_  like toothpicks," Blaine soothed him. "We could go prove that right now in the starry room."

"I like that suggestion, but we've got to get to class." Kurt reminded him.

"You mean Glee? School's over, Kurt!" Blaine corrected, pointing out the stragglers still on campus.

"Have I been sitting here that long?" Kurt asked in shock.

"Yeah, I was really worried in English," Blaine told him. He rubbed his fingers over Kurt's hand soothingly.

"Well then let's just skipped Glee and go back to your house," Kurt suggested. "Is your mom there now?"

"She's supposed to be in Dayton till 7."

"Even better," Kurt gave him a wicked look.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine threw themselves into Kurt's campaign in light of Kurt not getting Tony. The decided to make anti-bullying Kurt's platform in light of seeing younger football players and the hockey team bullying kids.

Kurt took a break from the campaigning and bought a bouquet of flowers for Blaine when his spying turned into finding out that Blaine was the prime choice for Tony.

"You're not still bothered are you?" Blaine asked worried "Because I'll insist it go to you, I was happy with Bernardo."

"It's okay, Blaine. The part is going to the most worthy. I saw your audition, it should be yours."

Blaine went to kiss Kurt, but Kurt stopped him.

"I see hockey players," Kurt said in explanation. "I promise we'll celebrate later."

* * *

"You're running against me?" Kurt asked, hurt as he walked up to Rachel's locker between classes.

"I might not get Maria. I need it for NYADA," Rachel explained.

"You? You know I need it more, Rachel," Kurt said, starting to get mad.

"Well let the best campaign win, which will be mine," Rachel replied.

* * *

Blaine was getting concerned, the glee club was dwindling every day and all Mr. Shue was worried about was how they danced.

They seemed to be all going to a new glee club called the Troubletones. Mercedes had left last because she had to share a role with Rachel.

Blaine was starting to realize what Kurt meant when he said the New Directions were crazy.

Rachel and Mercedes had gone off the deep end over sharing a part. Something he knew was fairly common even in Off-Broadway Performances

* * *

"Mama, do you want to buy ad space in my school play?" Blaine asked his mom, glad he'd caught her on a day she was home.

"Oh a play? What role did you get?" Pam asked, imagining back when Cooper and Blaine used to entertain her with little plays they'd made up.

"It's West Side Story and I play Tony," Blaine said happily. "Kurt got Officer Kripke."

"You got Tony?" Pam grinned. "Good job, Blainey."

She opened up her bag and handed him a new bowtie. She replaced the old one with the new one she'd just given him.

"Don't you look so cute," Pam grinned. "My little boy, the star, playing a lead role."

"Thank you, Mama," Blaine looked down at floor happily running his fingers over the new silk bow tie his mother had given him. He knew there was a story behind it. There always was.

"And how much is an ad in the program?" Pam asked sweetly. "Oh let me just see it."

* * *

"My Dad is running for Congress against Sue Sylvester," Kurt informed Blaine after their morning kiss.

"So my buttons have 2 uses now then?" Blaine teased. "We can tell people to vote Hummel and tell their parents to as well."

"That's not a bad idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is going up so late in the day. My grandma is here for my sisters wedding, so I spent the day with her.
> 
> Please review. Please.


	4. West Side Story

* * *

West Side Story was almost here and Blaine was stuck in his third hour of practice for the day.

Artie stopped Rachel and Blaine mid-song.

He wanted Blaine and Rachel to have sex with their significant others to help their performance.

Blaine thought that was moronic. His performance wouldn't be affected just because he had sex with his boyfriend. Just like killing someone wouldn't affect his performance if he was playing someone in Sweeney Todd.

He wondered if he should regardless. Kurt might not have said anything, but he could tell how much restraint Kurt was using trying to stay where they agreed all those months ago.

* * *

Kurt sighed frustratingly.

Blaine smiled as he danced along to his Roxy music record, "What's wrong?"

"Sometimes I just have the urge to rip off all your clothes," Kurt sighed ashamedly.

"That's why they invented masturbastion," Blaine teased as he continued dancing, a little goofier than before.

"I'm serious," Kurt huffed.

Blaine sighed sympathetically.

"You know what would be a tall order?" Blaine asked coming over and kissing him lightly. "Tearing off all your clothes."

"Because of the layers?" Kurt smiled.

"Because of the layers." Blaine rubbed their noses together. "And if you're ready, you just have to tell me."

* * *

Blaine took off before Glee with Kurt's support to give the Warblers tickets to see West Side Story.

He walked through the halls a bit nostalgically, remembering all his first times with Kurt. Their first kiss, the staircase they met on. The lunch room where he accidently sprayed milk through his nose laughing at a joke Kurt made.

He found the Warblers mid-song and slipped right into place, helping them finish.

"You came back!"

"Are you back for good?"

"No, I just came to deliver tickets. I'm the lead in West Side Story," Blaine explained as he gave everyone a ticket who was interested and somehow he ended up talking to the New kid.

He didn't like him. He made him seriously uncomfortable. Blaine wanted to run out of the building when he called him "sex on a stick". And the assumptions he made about Blaine were disturbing to him.

Blaine tried to make it perfectly clear that he had a boyfriend that he loved.

"You'll meet me at the Lima Bean tomorrow," Sebastian said, clearly an order.

Blaine wanted to say no, but the power behind the words drew him in and he agreed.

A sense of shame filled his entire being as he left. He shouldn't have let the other boy do that.

* * *

Blaine didn't know why he showed up. But he made sure Kurt knew he was there.

Sebastian continued his bid to try to win Blaine over and it continued to make him incredibly uncomfortable. Sebastian even suggested he cheat on Kurt!

His amazing, perfect Dom who loved him very much and he loved like he was the sun and Blaine was the moon.

As he was explaining why he wouldn't cheat on Kurt, suddenly Kurt was there.

That was actually a fantasy he had: Kurt dropping from the sky whenever he needed him.

Kurt sat down and started making his ownership quite clear, even speaking for him.

Blaine felt a thrill of delight by the hard grip Kurt had on his arm, the fake cheerfulness that Kurt was putting off. He felt so wanted.

When Sebastian mentioned Scandals, he wasn't sure what to think; the things they could do there. He could call Kurt his Dom, maybe even crawl at his feet. Kurt could tie him up. They could freely kiss whenever they wanted.

But they couldn't do that. They wouldn't. As much as the dream of doing those things was appealing. He didn't want some of his first times to be at a rundown gay bar five miles from where he was gay bashed.

To his surprise, Kurt had agreed. But he knew he still wasn't going to get any of his firsts there. Kurt wouldn't allow it, because he'd know that it wasn't the place to do it. He'd have to wait till he turned eighteen like Kurt promised.

* * *

When they got to the bar all Blaine wanted to do was dance with Kurt all night and ignore Sebastian. But Sebastian was waiting for them at the door.

Kurt's hold on Blaine grew tighter and Blaine's body reacted to it. He wasn't sure if he should stop Kurt or give him a reason to hold him tighter.

Blaine chided himself. If Kurt could handle himself, so should Blaine.

Sebastian handed Blaine a beer and Blaine looked to Kurt to confirm he was allowed to drink it.

Kurt nodded, so Blaine took a sip. Not as gross as the last time he drank.

"Oh I like this song."

"Go dance, baby. It's okay," Kurt allowed.

Blaine was absolutely thrilled. Kurt had never freely called him baby in front of people before. Kurt's actions were… hot.

He had a mandatory freak out about his sexuality, but then remembered that just because his body was reacting to various stimuli, it had nothing do with whether he was sexual attracted to people or had a desire to act on them.

Blaine continued dancing until he realized that he'd been joined. He turned around hoping it was Kurt to hold him a little too tight. But was disappointed to find it was Sebastian.

"It's okay, the prude's gone. You and I can have a little fun," Sebastian suggested.

Blaine backed away looking for Kurt, but Sebastian followed.

He finally found Kurt at the bar where he was talking to Karofsky of all people. When Blaine saw him looking, he wiggled, trying to get his attention.

Thankfully, Kurt finally joined them. And he spent his time blocking Sebastian from dancing with him. Blaine was so grateful he wanted to give his Dom something. By the end of the night he decided exactly what that was.

* * *

They left Scandals as Blaine stumbled, not sure how one beer took him out of the sober walking business. He told Kurt that with a giggle.

"Come on, baby. Let's just get you to the car," Kurt said fondly.

"I want to make art and help people, Kurt," Blaine informed him.

"You could help make fires with your breath."

When they reached his car Blaine pulled Kurt into the car with him. "We should do it. Let's just do it," Blaine suggested.

"Blaine you are drunk. I am not going to take advantage of you."

"But the feelings, Kurt," Blaine said, like it explained everything.

"It's okay, Blaine. Why don't you take a nap while I drive you home?" Kurt closed the back door of Blaine's car.

"But you're so amazing and it was hot."

"It was pretty hot in there," Kurt misunderstood.

"I want cuddles," Blaine concluded yawning. "Hard cuddles."

"Is your mom home tonight, baby?"

"No. She got a shoo in Cally-for-na," Blaine mumbled, starting to fall asleep.

Kurt changed course and went to his own house. His Dad would be happy to give Blaine a place to stay, since his mom was gone.

* * *

After a brief argument with his dad, he agreed to let Blaine sleep in his bed since he was already asleep anyway.

Kurt went out and gently carried Blaine out of the car and up to his bedroom. When he laid Blaine down, Blaine woke up.

"Yay, Kurt cuddles!" Blaine exclaimed, wiggling with his arms outstretched, hoping Kurt would place himself in them.

"Shh, you're supposed to be asleep," Kurt whispered.

"Oh, shh," Blaine pretended to zip his lips.

"Do you need help changing?" Kurt asked.

"I'll try," Blaine said happily as Kurt handed him a pair of his pajamas.

Kurt just rolled his eyes at Blaine when he underdressed unashamed. He may not have had sex with his boyfriend, but they'd certainly seen each other change in Gym.

"Can I have hard cuddles now?" Blaine pleaded as he climbed under the covers.

"What is that, Blaine?"

"Too tight cuddles," Blaine explained. "It's hot. Makes me hard."

Kurt raised his eyebrow in shock. He was going to have to have a talk with Blaine in the morning.

Kurt climbed under the covers and motioned for Blaine to climb into them as well.

"Yay!" Blaine exclaimed quietly.

"Tell me when you don't like it anymore?" Kurt said, wondering when Blaine realized he could feel that way from being held to tight.

He could feel Blaine getting hard, the tighter he held him. He stopped suddenly. This could be a first time for Blaine, having the ability to grow hard, when it wasn't just his body running through hormones. And a first for them.

Blaine whimpered when Kurt stopped.

"No, baby. Not while you're drunk," Kurt concluded. "Go to sleep."

He kissed Blaine's closed eyes, and closed his as well. His hold on Blaine loosened, but he never let go.

* * *

Blaine woke up in a splitting headache, cursing himself for drinking.

He felt someone holding onto him and he hoped it was Kurt, and he hadn't end up crawling into Finn's bed or something. Because Kurt would have definitely taken him back to his own house if he was drunk enough to have such an awful headache.

Blaine turned over and sighed. Definitely his beautiful boyfriend sleeping away.

Blaine started littering little kisses all over Kurt's face ending at his lips as Kurt responded.

"Mmm, morning baby," Kurt mumbling as he opened his eyes.

"Morning," Blaine yawned. "My head really hurts."

"That's what alcohol gets you," Kurt commented, kissing Blaine's nose.

"We… didn't do anything last night did we?" Blaine asked concernedly. "I seem to remember deciding to follow Artie's advice."

"We didn't do that," Kurt assured him, surprised by the news. "You did however almost get completely hard."

Blaine blushed deep red. "I did?"

"Not completely. I thought it could be a first," Kurt said.

"It wasn't exactly the first time. It almost happens when we make out sometimes," Blaine admitted. "What happened?"

"Well according to drunk Blaine, you get hard when I hold you tightly."

Blaine let his head drop. "Oh."

"It was a bit of a surprise," Kurt said curiously.

"I just really like your possessive side," Blaine smiled. "You making sure people know I'm yours."

"My kinky asexual boyfriend," Kurt smiled shaking his head in amusement. "Does this mean you're not asexual?"

"No. It's still just body responses," Blaine told him.

"So you still enjoy it if we had sex?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"I think so," Blaine said unsure. "Asexual doesn't mean no sex drive at all."

* * *

The day of the first show came quicker than Blaine expected. He'd wrapped himself up in nailing his part, while also running Kurt's campaign, and time got away from him.

Kurt was polling with 80% of the vote with Rachel trailing behind with 15%. There was a unconscious hockey player with 5% but they weren't concerned about that.

Kurt's numbers shot up when they released a much more toned down version of Brittany's grab bag. He'd taken the glitter and unicorn stickers and replaced them with Hummel 4 President buttons and condoms with the same slogan on them, because Brittany insisted that the boys at this school never had any.

Brittany had also started giving away huge pixy sticks, telling people it was part of Kurt's magical powers.

He knew he shouldn't be letting Brittany tell people those things, but Kurt hadn't objected yet. And it didn't hurt to let Brittany bring in the votes that Kurt as a person wouldn't usually get given he was in Glee and gay.

* * *

It was almost time to start the show and Blaine was incredibly nervous. He sat backstage staring at himself in one of the mirrors.

Kurt came up behind Blaine seeing this. "You're going to be amazing. And once we get to intermission, Officer Kripke is going to make out with Tony because he is looking really handsome right now."

"My footwork is still a little spotty," Blaine complained. "I wish I had a few more days before I have to do it live."

"You really are nervous aren't you, baby? No cheeky comment about Tony?" Kurt realized.

"There's so many people out there I could disappoint," Blaine sighed.

"Who's in the audience, Blaine?" Kurt asked soothingly.

"The Warblers," Blaine reminded him.

"And they've seen you perform dozens of times," Kurt reasoned with him.

"I invited my brother," Blaine confessed. "I don't think he came. And my mom's in Florida for the rest of the week."

"So you have a week to perfect anything you're worried about," Kurt reassured. "And my dad is busy campaigning, but he promised to see the show next week too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets just make this clear because I'm unsure if it's absolutely clear.  
> An asexual is someone who does not experience sexual attraction. This does not necessarily mean that they do not experience sexual arousal, or romantic or aesthetic attraction. You can even be an asexual and masturbate or have sexual encounters if that's something you decide to do. Also Sex Drive does not equal Sexual attraction.
> 
> Also if you believe you are asexual (or demisexual like Kurt) asexuality.org has communities if you feel like being part of it. Also it'll help with figuring out if you are and give you resources.


	5. Elections and Sectionals

After the performance, Kurt found Blaine on stage.

"I still can't do it," Blaine sighed defeated as he tried the same step repeatedly.

"I think you were perfect tonight," Kurt murmured.

"You were, Kurt. You really bring down the house."

"Oh well I can't help but pull focus," Kurt joked, before becoming serious. "You're friend Sebastian was here tonight."

"He means nothing to me, Kurt," Blaine replied, worried about what Kurt could be thinking. "He scares me."

"Then why did you agree to spending any time with him?" Kurt wondered.

"I don't know," Blaine confessed. "And he got my phone number and has been sending me texts."

Blaine did know. Sebastian was exerting control over him. He wasn't sure how and he hoped Sebastian wasn't aware of it. But it was very hard to tell him no. It felt sort of like when Rachel demanded something and he had to stop himself from immediately doing it for her.

It was improper to respond to either one of them that way. Kurt was his Dom. Not some Warbler or Rachel or even Santana sometimes.

Kurt sighed deeply. "Do I need to get involved? I mean as your Dom?"

"Yes, amour," Blaine admitted. "But can I be there? I love your Dom side a lot."

"We'll see, baby," Kurt smiled amusedly.

"Are we going to Artie's party tonight?" Blaine asked.

"Actually I thought maybe we'd go back to your house. Cross off some firsts," Kurt said with as much confidence as he could muster at the thought of making their first times perfect.

"Yes, amour," Blaine replied happily. Learning with Kurt always felt perfect.

* * *

When they got back to Blaine's house, they headed up to Blaine's room.

"If you get uncomfortable, tell me and I'll stop, okay baby?"

"Okay, amour," Blaine agreed.

Kurt started stripping off his own shirt. Blaine followed suit and took both their shirts and put them on his chair to make sure they didn't get wrinkled.

Kurt pulled him into a deep kiss, holding him close. Blaine melted into the kiss and let his Dom dictate everything.

* * *

Blaine looked at Kurt like he was the only thing left in the world. It had been amazing and fun.

They didn't do much. It was their first time. Sexually, they did very little. But Kurt came just by seeing Blaine try for him.

It didn't make the afterglow any less special. They shared something beautiful. Exploring each others bodies and getting to learn more about each other physically. Blaine vowed to try to connect Kurt's freckles to form pictures.

Now they got to one of the best parts, a sleepy Kurt in his bed. Kurt cuddled him to his chest, his very beautiful pale toned chest that Blaine knew one day he'd memorise.

"You're not down there regretting anything down there, are you baby?" Kurt worried.

"No," Blaine reassured him happily. " I'm enjoying you in my bed."

"Probably as much as I enjoy you in mine," Kurt joked.

"Seven more months, until we'll have a bed together," Blaine grinned, rubbing his foot against Kurt's.

"Just seven?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Well I assumed we'd want to get use to the city before we start school," Blaine explained "I don't know exactly when we'd go. So it's still just 7 months and not a more accurate count."

"We'll have to see. I don't want to spend all my savings before we get jobs," Kurt admitted, mentally calculating what he had saved.

"I still have my trust fund. It's from my mom's side of the family," Blaine added helpfully.

"I don't want us to be too reliant on that. It's your money," Kurt dismissed the idea.

"But it'll be our money one day, right?" Blaine reasoned with him.

"Was that a proposal?" Kurt asked. "Because I accept."

Blaine grinned, "It wasn't, but I'm glad to know that you think about that too."

Kurt and Blaine both smiled to themselves, absently drifting closer to each other as they thought about their future together.

* * *

The next week was mess.

Sue Sylvester ran an attack ad against Kurt's dad telling people he had a baboon heart and that he was married to a donkey. Which somehow also made Kurt's poll numbers go down.

Rachel had 30% now and the unconscious hockey kid had 15%. Kurt's numbers had dropped to 55%.

Plus Finn outed Santana, so Brittany had taken a break from the campaign to help her through it.

Blaine wanted to help all he could, so he convinced Kurt that they should sing their song to Santana. It was a spectacular failure. Santana didn't care if they accepted her.

Kurt was starting to get scared off how his numbers were dropping for class president. He was now polling in at 50%.

"Maybe I should just stuff the ballot boxes?" Kurt wondered, sitting on the concrete stairs, feeling a little defeated.

"Kurt, we both know that's not a good idea. And what would your Dad think if you ended up getting caught?" Blaine soothed him. "You're going to win. Rachel is at 35% and we both know that number will probably go down after the debate. This school has always had a likability issue with her."

"You're going to win, amour," Blaine promised, resting his head against Kurt's shoulder as he wrapped Kurt in his arms.

* * *

In the end, both Hummel's won their election. And a party was thrown at their house to thank all of Burt's supporters and Kurt's friends.

"Would you like anything, Mr. President?" Blaine grinned.

"I'm okay, Blaine," Kurt laughed. "Now how long are you going to keep that up for?"

"I don't know, Mr. President," Blaine laughed. "I'm just so happy for you. And I'm kind of happy I don't have to argue with Brittany about your campaign anymore."

Blaine looked around at all of Burt's supporters. "I almost forgot! I got you present for winning."

"A present, for moi?" Kurt smiled.

"It's not really that special, I got one for your dad too," Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.

"I don't know how my dad would feel about receiving jewelry," Kurt quipped.

"Just open it, Kurt," Blaine sighed lovingly.

Kurt flipped open the box to find a rainbow pin.

"It's for student council meetings or around school. Showing people that you care about gay rights,"

Blaine explained nervously. "If you don't like it I could return it and buy you something nicer."

"Blaine, baby, I love it," Kurt gushed, giving Blaine a tiny kiss. "It's very political of you."

* * *

The New Directions were in the choir room trying to get ready for sectionals. Unfortunately, there was fighting going on as usual.

"How is it possible to work under this much pressure?" Blaine complained. "Shouldn't we have finalized weeks ago?"

"No one asked you," Finn replied.

"Blaine is just as much of this glee club as you are Finn," Kurt defended. "He's allowed an opinion."

"Just because his glee club likes to be organized doesn't mean we have to bend to his will!" Finn shot back.

"His glee club is us. Get used it," Kurt sassed back.

"Guys, this isn't going to help us win Sectionals," Mr. Shue finally piped up. "We need to be united."

Finn crossed his arms over his chest, glaring over at Blaine.

* * *

"I just don't understand Finn's problem with me," Blaine said frustratedly. "It's like he's offended by anything I say!"

They were at the Lima Bean, after a long hard practice in Glee. Blaine couldn't comprehend why Finn was being so mean.

"I don't know either, baby," Kurt consoled him, taking Blaine's hand. "Maybe he's frustrated that he's not really King of the Glee Club anymore."

Blaine took a sip of his coffee as he felt they were being watched. Blaine looked around and groaned as Sebastian Smythe walked toward them.

"So crazy! I'm sitting over there, checking out this guy. And all of a sudden I'm like, wait a second, I know that hair. What's up?" Sebastian smirked, flirting with Blaine like Kurt wasn't sitting there.

Blaine's eyes screamed panic as he greeted Sebastian, "We've been really busy with Glee Club."

"Practicing for Sectionals, together," Kurt continued in a sickly sweet voice as he glared at Sebastian.

"Congrats on the Warbler win at your sectionals," Blaine commented nicely. "We're up this week."

"Well if there's anyone that can whip the New Directions into a legitimate thread, it's Blaine Anderson," Sebastian commented.

It turned out it wasn't just Sebastian's come ons that made him uncomfortable. Even now he wanted to escape. He used his empty cup to flee the area.

"I don't like you," Kurt started as soon as Blaine was gone, "And you are going to leave Blaine alone."

"Oh fun, I don't like you either," Sebastian smirked.

"I don't think you understand. You are going to leave Blaine alone. He doesn't like you. Frankly, you scare him."

"You can believe that all you want but by the end of the year I'll have Blaine and you'll have a Lima Bean apron."

"I don't think so, you obnoxious meerkat," Kurt glared at Sebastian.

Blaine came back. "What did I miss?"

Kurt pulled Blaine over to him by the arm. "Tell Mr. CW hair, how you feel about him harassing you."

Blaine looked at both of them. "I thought you were going to wait, so I could watch."

"That's why you don't run away from the table, baby," Kurt teased. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist tightly as Blaine fell against his chest and landed in his lap. Kurt held him there, not letting Blaine move.

"Dang it," Blaine complained at not getting to watch. But he was enjoying how possessive Kurt was being right now.

Eventually he turned to Sebastian "You scare me a lot. And I'd appreciate it you'd stop. It's sexual harassment and I don't even do that."

"Oh, the prude holding out," Sebastian laughed. "Come on, sexy. Leave Gay face and I could rock your world."

"I am the prude! I'm asexual" Blaine said in annoyed frustration and anger that Sebastian would insult his Dom like that while propositioning him.

"I could change that," Sebastian offered.

"There's nothing to change, you ignorant moron. He's perfect just the way he is," Kurt growled out. "Come on, baby. Let's go."

"Yes, amour," Blaine responded as Kurt's grip loosened a little to allow Blaine to move.

* * *

The next day when they went to Glee Club, Sam was back.

He was trying to teach the New Direction boys how to do a body roll to sell sex to the judges. Kurt was enjoying watching, until Blaine stormed out after telling Sam that he wasn't for sale.

Kurt moved to go after him, but Finn insisted he go instead. He almost didn't let him, because who knew what Finn was going to say about Blaine leaving during practice.

Finn followed Blaine to the locker room and found him boxing

"Is that Sam's face?"

"Yeah, it's yours, Sam's and some other people as well," Blaine continued hitting the bag "Don't act so surprised. I use to get bullied a lot, so I took up boxing." He hit the bag harder, trying to take his feelings out on it.

But still he snapped at Finn, "What is your problem with me anyway? Ever since I got here you've given me nothing but crap!"

Finn took a deep breath and said, "Honestly dude, I was jealous. I felt threatened."

"One day we're sitting on the couch watching football together, the next you threw me in the pool!" Blaine accused him. "I thought you'd be an ally at McKinley, but the truth is you've been like some of my former bullies."

"Look, I'm sorry Blaine for all of it, I've been acting like a jackass to you. But you are one of the most well- rounded members of our team and we need to be united."

"I'm not going to do it for you. I'll do it for the team. Now what do they need me to do?"

* * *

New Directions was surprisingly organized by the time they went on stage to perform. Mr. Shue, apparently actually taking some of the show choirs blogs words to heart, had let them pick the songs and who would perform.

They did ABC featuring Tina, Mike, Quinn and Kurt.

Kurt did amazing during his parts and Blaine had to keep reminding himself to keep dancing and not just watch Kurt.

Their second song was Control. And much to Kurt amusement, Blaine was the colead with Artie and Quinn.

Blaine also sang in their last song, Man in the Mirror.

After their set was done they all ran back to the choir room.

"That was amazing, Blaine. You were amazing," Kurt grinned, holding onto Blaine as they ran with everyone else. "And I managed not to laugh at all like I did in practice."

"I appreciate that," Blaine said a little dryly. "Did you see Sebastian in the audience?"

"Yes, I did," Kurt said irritatedly. "I swear we could get him for stalking now. Especially with my dad as a Congressman."

"Let's just go talk to him," Blaine suggested. "And then we'll see if it is something to get others involved in."

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Kurt demanded as he marched up to Sebastian.

"I came to see Sectionals," Sebastian explained. He then leered at Blaine, "Oh hi, Blaine, do you wanna get out of here, do what we discussed?"

Blaine stood behind Kurt feeling sick that Sebastian was still trying to take him. "Being Asexual is not something you can cure," He defended himself.

"That's right, baby. Tell him," Kurt smiled lovingly kissing Blaine's cheek as he pulled him into his arms from behind him.

"Please stop stalking me." Blaine asked.

"Don't come near my sub again or I will get the authorities involved," Kurt told Sebastain angrily.

"Excuse me, did you just said sub? Are you kidding me. You, a Dom? That's laughable," Sebastian smirked.

"What's laughable is your hair. And your stubborn belief that Blaine would ever want to be with someone like you, a cretin that isn't worth more than the dirt on my shoe."

"I'm just giving him options. I'm sure he wants to get away from your gay face and ken doll wrists." Sebastian said with a smarmy grin. "I could show you what a real Dom would look like."

"I'm never going to want to be anywhere near you." Blaine spit out angry at how he was insulting Kurt.

"Come here." Sebastian demanded.

It took all of Blaine's will power not to respond. Instead he backed away deeper into Kurt's arms.

"Fine. Pretend you're happy with some weak attempt at domination." Sebastian remarked "I'll be here when you realize you much of a stereotype he is."

Sebastian turned around and stormed off.

* * *

The New Directions ended up winning and Quinn got all the girls who had defected to come back.

Blaine could see why Kurt loved the New Directions now. It hadn't been as clear when they were all separated and fighting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Reviews make the author actually post everyday instead of spending hours debating whether or not anyone is even reading this.


	6. Christmas

It was finally the Christmas season.

Christmas was one of Blaine's favorite holidays. He'd been planning gifts for months. For his mother he'd made a version of their house for her christmas village. For Cooper, he'd made socks. He wasn't really sure what he liked anymore. They'd lost touch over the years.

But Kurt's gift, he'd worked the hardest on: a promise ring made out of gum wrappers of Kurt's favorite gum. He'd also made him a real promise ring with the help of the internet. He hid it under the gum wrapper ring so he could surprise Kurt twice.

He'd also bought them presents, along with everyone else on his list.

Kurt and the rest of the student council had organized a candy cane secret santa. So Blaine sent one to all the friends he'd made, in appreciation.

* * *

Artie got them a Christmas Special. He'd made Blaine and Kurt the leads. Everything sounded amazing, except a small fact: They were supposed to be singing at a homeless shelter.

"You can't be in agreement with this," Quinn commented as Blaine went to leave the choir room.

"I'm not. I think we should be there. But-" Blaine cut off. "I couldn't take this away from everyone. They're all finally happy and together again."

"I'm going to the shelter, and I know you'll regret it if you don't come too," Quinn told him. "Spread some of that positivity you like some much."

"I can't leave Kurt there all alone. We're the leads," Blaine said, conflicted.

"You know I never did thank you for our conversation a few months ago. It really helped me," Quinn sighed.

"You're welcome," Blaine felt so small. It went against everything he believed in.

* * *

"Kurt, I know we promised to do the show. But do you think we could leave early to go sing?" Blaine asked, struggling with his guilt.

"I know, it such an awful thing. But this is Artie's big break. We can't just ditch him. I heard he was going to use the special for his application for college," Kurt insisted.

"But the homeless people need cheering up, it's Christmas time!" Blaine insisted.

"How about we go right after? Then we can do both," Kurt reasoned.

"I guess that's a good idea," Blaine said, unsure.

* * *

The Special was spectacular. He felt like he was in a Judy Garland movie. It wasn't till Rory came and read a quote from Charlie Brown by Linus that he remembered the kids.

Blaine felt horrible. And so did everyone else. They rushed over to the homeless shelter to sing for them.

They stayed and played with the kids after their song. Once he started talking to the kids, he really saw how privileged he was. He ended up emptying his wallet to buy four kids new boots and winter jackets.

He couldn't help but think of all the times that he felt really cold. How did these poor kids feel then? He really didn't know.

* * *

Blaine decided on the last day of school before winter holiday that he needed to give Kurt the promise ring. He let it happen naturally.

"I think this year we should be thankful for the things that we do have, not the things we don't," Blaine started nervously, taking the box out of his pocket and showing Kurt. "Which is why, I know our relationship has reached a new level this year."

"If that's an engagement ring, my answer is yes," Kurt gasped as he took the box.

"Kurt, just open the box," Blaine blushed.

Blaine watched Kurt's face go from excited to shock to love, before explaining.

"It's a promise ring. I made it out of gum wrappers, juicy fruit."

"Wrigleys, my favorite!" Kurt sighed delightedly, still overcome with how sweet Blaine was, as he stared at the gum wrapper ring. "Is that a bowtie?"

Blaine grinned, shaking his head yes.

"But what are you promising?"

"To always love you. To defend you, even if I know you're wrong. To surprise you. To always pick up your phone call, no matter what I'm doing. To bake you cheesecake, at least twice a year. And to kiss you,  _wherever and whenever_  you want. To be your perfect sub, to always communicate even when we're driving each other insane. But mostly, just to make sure that you remember how perfectly imperfect you are," Blaine explained looking into Kurt's eyes adoringly as Kurt reacted happily to his words.

"Now I know it's not something Elizabeth Taylor would've wore, but if you-" Blaine was caught off guard when Kurt pulled him into a hug.

"It's our first Christmas together," Kurt grinned.

"The first of many," Blaine confirmed.

Kurt released him and took his hand to start walking again.

"Wait, you have to look under the gum wrapper ring."

Kurt opened the box again and carefully took the ring out, handing it to Blaine for safekeeping. Kurt gasped again.

"It's beautiful, Blaine. Where did you get it?"

"I made it," Blaine admitted blushing, "Look at the inscription."

_**B ❤ ︎K, mon amour** _

"Oh Blaine, it's perfect," Kurt smiled lovingly.

"I figured I should make one you could actually wear," Blaine explained. "I worked hard on it, but I can't see the wrappers staying on to long."

"I love them both, baby," Kurt wiped away a few tears of happiness. Just when he thought Blaine could get any sweeter, he makes him a promise ring.

* * *

"Okay you go left and I'll go right. We'll surround him," Kurt commanded, readying his snowball.

Blaine nodded and crawled out of his hiding spot. He ducked down when he saw Finn turn his way. This was war.

Finn had already hit him two times, but Blaine would not let him hit him again.

He crawled past Finn and aimed his snowball. One, two, and three. The ball sailed through the air and hit the back of Finn's neck. He screamed from the cold, having forgotten his scarf inside.

Blaine ducked down again making another snowball. Now he had to find Rachel. She was tricky. She had the same advantage that he had.

He heard Finn scream again, Kurt must have caught him.

Suddenly a snowball hit the back of his head. Rachel.

He turned quickly, but she'd already gone from where the snowball was thrown.

He saw Carole come out with mugs of hot chocolate, so he quickly made his way to her. It seemed the other three had the same idea.

"Aren't you cold?" Carole asked, rubbing her hands together. "Finn Hudson, how many times I have I told you to wear a scarf. You're going to get a cold on Christmas."

"It is getting rather cold out here," Rachel offered. "I think I'd like to drink this inside." Kurt and Blaine agreed, so they all made their way back inside.

* * *

Kurt and Finn took off the minute their boots were off. Rachel and Blaine were slower, but followed once their jackets were off as well.

When they found Kurt and Finn, they were still trying to push each other out of the way for the best spot in front of the fire.

Blaine and Rachel just shrugged and took a seat in their significant others lap.

Rachel seemed to be continuing the fight because she started heavily making out with Finn.

"That's very tacky," Kurt said, disgusted.

"What's tacky?" Burt asked as he walked into the room. "Okay that should not be happening in my living room." Burt walked over and split the two of them up. "I think it's about time Rachel goes home."

"Why does Blaine get to stay?" Finn asked, annoyed.

"Because they weren't trying to make a baby in my living room," Burt said, unimpressed.

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Finn as he said goodbye to Rachel.

Blaine climbed out of Kurt's lap and cuddled up close.

"I sort of knew that was going to happen," Kurt grinned. "Rachel Berry, always wants to win."

"Too bad," Blaine smiled, warming his toes on the fire. "I don't know how she's going to make it in New York, if she keeps the same attitude. She'll be a mess if she gets rejected for a role."

"That's what Finn's for," Kurt said lazily as he rested his head against Blaine's. He winced after a few seconds. "I think I messed up my neck when I fell earlier."

Blaine reached back and started massaging his neck. "Does that feel better?"

"Yes, please continue, baby," Kurt sighed in relief.

Blaine continued until it seemed like Kurt was going to fall asleep on the floor. "Amour, let's move you to the couch. Kurt moved lazily over the couch and demanded that Blaine joined him. Not one to reject Kurt's cuddles or commands he followed the order. They both fell asleep soon after that, exhausted by their snowball fight and helping clear the walkway earlier that morning.

* * *

Christmas dawned sunny, but snowy.

Blaine hurried downstairs and found a mountain of presents for him from various relatives and friends of his mother. He expected half of them to be too young for him, but this year, instead of returning the gifts, he planned to go back the that homeless shelter they sang at and donate them to the kids.

Still putting those presents aside, to be rewrapped later, Blaine got a goldmine.

A new iPhone. a $500 gift card for Brooks Brothers. Taylor Swift, Katy Perry and Pink Lps. Dozens of books, including a first edition of The Hobbit and A Brave New World, along with the Italian version of the Harry Potter series. Over 20 DC and Marvel comics each. And he suspected Cooper was the one who sent him the old edition of The Joy of Gay Sex.

Blaine put all his new presents to his room and made a note to send Thank You cards to everyone. Then he went downstairs and exchanged presents with his mother.

* * *

Blaine, in addition to the replica of their house, also bought her a broach and a new set of luggage to visit him in New York with.

His mom gave him a recipe book filled with foods that their family had passed down for generations, saying he'd need to know how to cook if he was going to go live in a big city, with someone just as clueless as he was there. She also gave him her father's wedding ring.

"I know it's not a set, your grandma has the other and it be terrible to alter it. But I figured that when you're old enough..." Pam trailed off, "Old enough, Blaine. I do not want to hear you proposed until you are at least 20," she commanded. "You could give it to, Kurt, I assume, as a engagement ring."

"Okay mama, I promise I'll wait." Blaine said happily, staring down at the ring. It would look perfect on Kurt. And coming from his grandfather, the gems in it were definitely real.

After they were done exchanging presents, they rewrapped the toys and stuck them in the car.

"I'll let you do the good deed, Blainey," she kissed his forehead. "I've got to go get ready for dinner at your boyfriend's house."

* * *

Blaine pulled up to the shelter and went inside.

"Hi, I was wondering where I'd go to donate toys for the kids?" Blaine asked politely.

"You can do it right here. Where are the presents?" A lady behind the counter asked.

"In my car."

The lady had two people come help Blaine with the presents, but one had to run in and grab more people.

"This is so generous!" one exclaimed. "And on Christmas."

"It's a miracle."

"It's not, I'm just too old for them so I thought other people should enjoy it," Blaine said guilty.

* * *

Blaine knocked on the front door of Kurt's house and was quickly ushered up the stairs by Kurt.

"I have a present for you," Kurt grinned, getting a package from his closet. He went over to his door making sure no one was around before closing and locking it.

"Is it that secret of a present, Kurt," Blaine teased.

"You'll see. Open it," Kurt commanded.

Blaine ripped off the paper and found a box. Inside was a necklace with a heart lock.

"It's a collar," Kurt told him nervously. "I figured we've been doing this Dom/sub thing for awhile. And I know you like to feel owned. So I thought I could hold the key to your heart."

"I love it amour, it's so beautiful," Blaine smiled adoringly at his Dom. "Can I wear it now?"

"Can you?" Kurt teased.

"May I please wear your collar, amour?" Blaine begged, getting down on his knees, for good measure.

"God it's so hot when you do that," Kurt grinned.

Kurt took the necklace from Blaine and unlocked it. He put it around Blaine's neck and locked it again.

"It looks amazing on you," Kurt said breathlessly. "Even better than when you're tripping over the feet of my pajamas when you stay over and borrow them."

Blaine smiled enjoying the way Kurt was looking him. Like he was Kurt's and no one else's in the world.

"I'm afraid I didn't get you something as thoughtful, amour," Blaine admitted.

"Baby, you made me a gum wrapper promise ring and a real one. That was incredibly thoughtful," Kurt defended. "I love them a lot."

"Okay, but here's your other gift," Blaine said embarrassed, handing Kurt an envelope from his spot on the floor. He was content to stay on his knees until Kurt ordered him up.

Kurt took the envelope and opened it up. "A FULL SPA DAY!" Kurt grinned, jumping up and down in excitement. "You really are the best boyfriend and sub ever!"

Blaine beamed, "I thought you'd like it."

"I love it!" Kurt said, pulling Blaine up and throwing himself at him. "There's 2 certificates though."

"I thought you could maybe bring Mercedes or Rachel," Blaine explained. "Or you could save the other one for another day."

"You're amazing, Blaine," Kurt loosened his hold on Blaine and captured him in a kiss.

"I love you," Blaine said, happy that his gift was received well.

"I love you, too," Kurt smiled adoringly. "Now let's get downstair before my dad realizes we're in here."

"Good idea."

* * *

When they came back downstairs, Rachel had arrived with her dads'.

"How do you always manage to sneak up to your room and not get caught?" Rachel asked quietly.

"The only reason you never can is because Finn walks like a caveman," Kurt pointed it out.

"He does not!" Rachel defended.

"He definitely walks noisily, Rachel. He's like a giant," Blaine told her. "We all can hear him when he walks up to do a solo or duet."

Rachel huffed and walked away to go find Finn.

They went to go sit down by the fire to cuddle up.

"Oh Kurt, good to see you," one of Rachel's dads said from their position on the couch: Hiram, Kurt identified. "And you must be Blaine. Rachel talks a lot about you."

"I heard that you're both going to NYADA next year with Rachel?" Leroy asked.

"I hope so. We sent in our applications in November, but we haven't heard back yet," Kurt smiled. "Although Blaine has his heart set on NYU, so we sent in applications there as well."

"I also applied to AMDA and Columbia. They're not exactly back ups. But I have to get in somewhere." Blaine explained.

"That's smart. I think our Rachel only applied to NYADA, she's so fixed on the the goal," Hiram said.

Blaine rolled his eyes. Rachel's confidence was aspirational. But he did not want to be around if she didn't get in.

* * *

Dinner was a big affair with three families around the table. There was many conversations going at once.

"We returned the iPod and Earrings and gave the money to the poor," Rachel bragged. "But Finn got me a pig to feed a family in Africa, so it's not like he didn't get me something."

"Look what Blaine made me," Kurt grinned, trying to outdo her, he held out his hand so Rachel could see the ring.

Conversation ceased.

"Kurt, that better not be what I think it is," Burt warned.

"Did you get engaged?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Did you?" Pam asked suspiciously, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's a promise ring," Blaine admitted. "I made it."

"A promise ring, why can't you do that, Finn?" Rachel accused Finn, wanting one for herself.

"Aren't you way past the reason for a promise ring?" Pam asked, confounded that her son, who she thought was having sex for months would give his boyfriend a ring to stay pure.

"No," Kurt said simply.

"Do you know what it represents?" Burt piped up, also confused.

"Yes. We know the implications," Blaine continued tiredly, knowing this was going to become a thing. "I gave it to him for the other reason, but it also applies to that."

Their parents just stared at them confused.

After a minute, Kurt explained, "I'm demisexual."

"Kurt, you don't have to," Blaine squeezed his hand.

"I know, I want to," Kurt soothed.

"What the hell is that?" Finn asked.

"Language, Finn," Carole spoke. "But what does it mean?"

"I means that I'm not attracted to people that way until I have a deep connection with them," Kurt admitted, taking a deep breath, waiting for everyone's reaction.

"You and Blaine have a deep connection," Rachel pointed out and Kurt glared at her it.

"Isn't that everyone?" Finn asked.

Kurt sighed, "Do you have a deep connection with Katy Perry?"

"No," Finn responded.

"And yet you think she's hot?" Kurt told him. "It's not the same thing."

"Oh," Finn nodded, getting it.

Kurt hoped the topic was dropped.

"What is a promise ring for anyway?" Finn asked.

"One of the meanings of a promise ring talks about not having sex. But Blaine and I don't need a ring for that," Kurt said, annoyed that it had become a topic. Couldn't they focus on the love behind the ring? "Another meaning, the one the ring is intended as is a pre-engagement ring. And you make promises to each other.

"Of course you have sex." Finn rolled his eyes, ignoring the second part of Kurt's explantation. "You two are way too clingy to not be."

"That's not what Kurt's claiming," Rachel said unhelpful again.

Blaine sighed with his head resting on the table where it had been the whole conversation. His raised his hand up. "Asexual here. Now can we please drop it? This is uncomfortable enough, but then our parents are here."

"Oh," Rachel blushed in embarrassment, having forgotten this wasn't a private conversation. But she couldn't help but add, "But does this mean you're not gay anymore? I mean if you're not attracted to anyone aren't you almost just straight?"

"Rachel. Shut up," Kurt snapped. "You're being incredibly offensive right now."

Kurt knew how sensitive Blaine was to that question. Of course he was, it was incredibly heteronormative to assume the default was straight.

"Kurt, don't tell people to shut up," Burt told him, still reeling from the new information about his son and his boyfriend.

"Why don't you just do it. Then Blaine will like it," Finn suggested.

"Not the way it works, Finn." Blaine said, still hiding with his head on the table.

* * *

"That was the most embarrassing meal of my entire life!" Blaine complained, hiding his head in Kurt's shoulder. They were on the porch swing in the backyard trying to hide from everyone, a blanket spread out on them.

"I never wanted to come out to my mom about being asexual," Blaine sighed.

"Neither did I," Kurt admitted. "But I really didn't want you to have to. Especially what Rachel said."

"It's commonplace to not be included. Did you know some people swear the A means ally and won't budge?" Blaine told him,

"Well, they're idiots. You belong just as much as I do," Kurt soothed. "And we're going to get to New York and go to Pride this year."

"Really?" Blaine asked with a grin. "I hear they have a section for eighteen plus with all kinds of stuff for Doms and subs."

"We'll have to go and see it then," Kurt assured him, kissing Blaine's temple.

"There you two are," Burt sighed, opening the backdoor. "Pam and I need to talk to you both."

"Could we just not discuss it?" Kurt asked unhappily. "And pretend it never happened?"

"No," Burt disagreed. "Come on, inside. It's freezing out here."

* * *

"Are you sure Blainey?" Pam asked. "Maybe you just need to try it."

"Aren't you supposed to be telling me not to have sex? Not encouraging it?" Blaine said uncomfortably.

"I just don't want you to miss out on such an amazing thing," Pam admitted.

"I'm not missing out if I don't have the desire to do it," Blaine tried to explain.

"I think maybe we should go to the doctor and make sure nothing is wrong."

"There's nothing wrong. I'm just not attracted to people like that," Blaine said, frustrated and feeling like he was talking to a wall.

* * *

"Are you sure you're not pressuring him?" Burt asked seriously.

"Of course I'm not pressuring him," Kurt said defensively. "I've known since almost the beginning of our relationship."

"And he's not just leading you on?" Burt continued.

"How could he possible do that? We tell each other nearly everything," Kurt explained. "And I am completely happy with our relationship."

"And you don't think you might be leading him on until you find someone else?" Burt checked.

"Of course not! I love Blaine! Why would I accept his promise ring if I had any intention of leaving?" Kurt said, getting annoyed.

"You don't think that one day you'll get bored of not having physical contact?" Burt interrogated.

"Dad, you complain all the time about how cuddly we are!" Kurt laughed.

"You know that's not what I meant," Burt challenged.

"If by some chance I want that, Blaine is willing. We just don't see much of the appeal," Kurt explained. "We prefer just being together."

"And you're absolutely sure you are, what was it again?" Burt asked curiously.

"Demisexual. I'm completely sure," Kurt helped. "And Blaine and I are still gay."

"Okay. I can accept that," Burt said, ruffling Kurt's hair and hugging him.

* * *

"My mom wants me to see a doctor," Blaine griped.

"I'm sorry, baby," Kurt sympathized. "But I'm sure they won't find anything wrong."

"How did the talk go with your dad?" Blaine asked curiously.

"He asked a bunch of questions, but in the end he accepted it," Kurt told him.

"You're so lucky," Blaine complained.

"I know. Let's just hope your mom accepts it once she gets her negative tests," Kurt said, pulling Blaine over to him.

They were laying on Kurt's bed just talking. Now that his Dad knew they weren't doing anything, he was far more lenient.

Blaine moved to put his head on Kurt's chest. He moved his head a little before stopping. "I love listening to your heartbeat," Blaine explained absently.

Kurt smiled, running his hands through Blaine's hair breaking it from its gel prison.

They stayed like that until an hour later when Pam came up intending to take Blaine home. She found them both sleeping in the same position. They looked so peaceful.

She ran downstairs and got one of her cameras to document the event.

* * *

Blaine let the doctors do their tests, knowing there was nothing wrong with him.

In the end, when the results came back, nothing was wrong. Although Blaine found out he probably wasn't going to grow much more because his growth plates were already fusing together.

"Don't worry, Blainey. We'll figure this out," Pam frowned.

"Mama, why are you doing this? You didn't do this when you found out I was gay," Blaine asked, feeling depressed.

"I just want you to be able to live a full life," Pam admitted. "Doesn't it upset Kurt that you aren't attracted to him? What if he gets bored and finds someone else who is?"

"Just because I'm not sexually attracted to Kurt doesn't mean I'm not attracted to him emotionally or romantically," Blaine sighed. "I love him and he loves me." Blaine looked up at the ceiling sadly, "And I wonder about that. But there's nothing I can do, so I try not to think about it."

"You should at least try it," Pam encouraged.

"Could we stop talking about this, please?" Blaine groaned.

"I'm just saying I've had a lot of experience and even when I wasn't completely attracted to them, I still had a lot of fun," Pam continued.

"Mama, please!" Blaine pleaded. "I really don't want to hear about that."

Pam huffed teasingly.

"I have a few more adorable pictures of you for your scrapbook," Pam mentioned. "You and Kurt are so cute when you sleep."

"Mama! You promised to stop taking pictures of me sleeping!" Blaine said, frustrated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The farthest they've gone is handjobs, if you're wondering why Kurt/Blaine are denying they'd had sex.
> 
> Also a big thank you to all that have reviewed. It is much appreciated.


	7. Rock Salt Slushie

Winter Break ended, and Blaine was back at school.

After a whole week of the glee club finding a proposal song for Mr. Schue, Blaine had run through many songs. None that he felt were for Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury.

But Kurt and Blaine did agree that Come What May was their wedding song.

Meanwhile, despite the disaster at Christmas Dinner, Finn proposed to Rachel.

Blaine couldn't help but imagine when he'd get to propose. But he would keep his promise to his mother to wait. Besides he was already Kurt's and he had the collar to prove it. So he couldn't feel too jealous.

* * *

Blaine sat with a small part of New Directions, at the Lima Bean. They were discussing Michael Jackson songs they might be able to do for Regionals since some of the girls didn't have their chance at sectionals.

"Oh you're doing Michael Jackson? That's going to look bad since the Warblers are doing Michael Jackson too. And we're first," Sebastian gloated, walking up to the group.

"Why is he always here? Does he live here?" Kurt snapped. "I thought we told you to stay away from Blaine?"

"He's the one that told me this morning," Sebastian claimed continued cockly. "I heard when he booty called me."

"I have his number in my phone so that I know not to answer," Blaine whispered to Kurt. "And I would never do that."

"It's okay. I know, baby," Kurt placated him before turning to glare at Sebastian. "Do we really need to get a restraining order?"

"Hey, he contacted me," Sebastian smirked "And my dad is sort of what you call a state's attorney, so I don't see that sticking."

"We'll see about that," Kurt muttered.

* * *

With the Warblers stealing their setlist, everyone was angry, and some of them at Blaine.

They tried to think of a way to get it back. When Blaine claimed Michael Jackson would've taken it to the streets, everyone agreed, much to Blaine's surprise.

* * *

They met the Warblers in a parking garage and explained what they were dueling about and started doing their music battle.

At the end Blaine looked over at Kurt with a smile, but he saw Sebastian taking out a slushie. Blaine jumped in front of Kurt knowing how much Kurt hated getting slushied.

He screamed as the ice hit his face and burned his eyes. He felt like his eyes were on fire. He fell to the floor in pain. He could feel Kurt at his side, but Kurt couldn't fix this.

"Someone call 911!" Kurt demanded.

Santana pulled out her phone in shock and called.

* * *

The ride to the hospital was horrible. The paramedics wouldn't stop trying to pull his hands away from his face. The light burned his eyes worse.

When they got to the hospital, they told Kurt he had to stay in the waiting room, so Blaine didn't have anyone with him. Kurt must have called his mom, because she arrived in record time.

"What happened, Blainey?"

"I got hit by a slushie," Blaine explained cluelessly. He couldn't believe how much it hurt. No wonder everyone hated getting slushied.

"His right eyes has a severely scratched cornea," the doctor explained. "We need to schedule a surgery, but we'll need you to sign consent for it."

"Of course," she took the papers from the doctor and quickly signed, handing them back.

* * *

She waited with him until they patched his eye up. Then headed to the waiting room.

She found Kurt slouched down with his head in his hands. Once she got close enough Kurt spoke.

"That slushie was meant for me. I'm the one that should be in there," Kurt wiped away a tear. He was caught between a surge of love for Blaine, an annoyance that Blaine kept doing this. Only this time it wasn't a dodgeball. And worry that something might have been in that slushie that it could hurt his Blaine.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known," Pam soothed him.

"Could you help us get a restraining order?" Kurt requested. He wasn't going to back down this time. Sebastian Smythe was a menace and his very existence in their lives was too detrimental. "The guy who did this, he's been stalking Blaine for months. He thinks that he's going to steal Blaine away or something. But he makes Blaine so uncomfortable."

"You know who did it?" Pam asked, ready to get whoever hurt her baby.

"His name is Sebastian Smythe. He goes to Dalton," Kurt spit out, disgusted.

"Steven Smythe's son, the State Attorney?" Pam worried. "We can try."

"Doesn't it help that my dad is a congressman? The slushie was meant for me. Blaine just jumped in front of it," Kurt reasoned. It wouldn't be perfect, but if he was able to get a restraining order, that ferret face cocky asshole would never be allowed near him. He'd just have to keep Blaine close.

"Let me talk to your dad and we'll figure out what to do," Pam soothed. "Why don't you go back to school and update all your friends. I'm sure they're worried too."

"I guess," Kurt said not wanting to leave.

"I've got it handled here. You can come back after school."

Kurt sighed unhappily, but left when Pam explained how Blaine was injured.

* * *

"There were rocks in that slushie," Finn told the glee club. "He wanted to do that damage."

"Sebastian is evil, he needs to be expelled and sent to jail," Kurt confirmed horrified. "He knew what he was doing when he threw that slushie."

"We need to get revenge. An eye for an eye," Mike suggested.

Kurt couldn't focus on anything but Blaine and only heard tidbits of the rest of the conversation.

* * *

The day dragged on until Blaine's mom called and told him he was safe at home.

The second the bell rang, Kurt ran out of school and drove over to the Anderson's to see Blaine.

He knocked on the front door and it was open by Pam.

"I figured you'd be here soon," Pam smiled. "Do you want to give him his pain medicine? I was just about to."

"Yeah, of course," Kurt told her as he took off his shoes.

Kurt walked up to Blaine's room and his heart broke at the state of Blaine with gauze over one eye.

"Yaaaaaaaay! It's Kurt!" Blaine smiled dopily.

"Hi, baby," Kurt frowned.

"Look Kurt, I'm a pirate. AARRR!" Blaine touched his gauze.

"Don't touch your eye, baby," Kurt warned. He took Blaine's hand and took a seat near the bed.

"I want cuddles," Blaine pouted. "I'm sad and hurt."

"Okay. But first you need to take these," Kurt showed him the pills in his hand. "They make your pain go away."

"And then cuddles?" Blaine asked with a serious expression.

"And then we'll cuddle," Kurt confirmed.

Blaine took the pills and swallowed them as Kurt picked up a cup of water for him to wash them down.

"Blaine, you're going to end up choking doing that!" Kurt worried.

"Kurt, cuddles!" Blaine responded with a grin.

Kurt rolled his eyes adoringly and climbed on Blaine's bed to hold him.

"Thank you for taking that slushie for me," Kurt told him sadly.

"It hurt a lot," Blaine frowned. "I see why you don't like them."

"It wasn't a real slushie. That sociopath put rocks in it!" Kurt said angrily.

"I'm sorry, amour," Blaine mumbled.

"No, I'm not mad at you, baby," Kurt reassured him, kissing Blaine's head.

Kurt held Blaine until he was fast asleep. He slowly got up and went to talk to Blaine's mom about his condition.

* * *

School the next day was depressing without Blaine. He spent his whole day worrying until his dad showed up.

"Whats wrong, is Blaine okay?" Kurt asked, terrified that something had gone wrong. What if Blaine was going blind? Or they discovered something wrong with his other eye? Or Blaine was allergic to his medication?

"He's fine," Burt reassured seeing Kurt start to over analyze his visit. "The mail came."

Burt pulled out a letter from NYADA and a letter from NYU.

Kurt grabbed them and stared at them intensely like they'd open just by staring at them. Then he started walking, trying to find the best place to learn his future. He finally stopped at the choir room, his father complaining about Kurt's instance.

"I'm here no matter what they say," Burt reassured him once they stopped.

Kurt opened the NYADA letter first. Nervously, he read the letter.

"Dear Mr. Hummel," he stopped to remember the moment, then turned around to see his dad.

"I got in," Kurt said emotionally.

"Wait, what?" Burt asked.

"I'm a finalist!" Kurt cried happily.

Burt grabbed Kurt in a hug spinning around in a circle as he laughed.

"Dad! Your heart!" Kurt warned half heartedly.

"Screw my heart, you did it, Kurt!" Burt said excitedly. "Who's going to tell Blaine. You have to let me do it."

"Dad, are you crying?" Kurt asked in excitement. "I still have one more."

"Open it!" Burt told him, grinning.

Kurt took a deep breath before opening the letter.

"Dear Mr. Hummel, we are pleased to inform you," Kurt read before jumping up and down. "I'm a finalist for both!"

"Kurt you beat them all. They threw everything at you. They tried to beat you down, but you know what? You are unstoppable, Kurt. I am so proud to be your dad! They can never take this away from you. Right now in this moment, on this day, you won," Burt claimed, grinning in happiness for his son.

Kurt laughed, amazed by the turn of events.

Kurt went to inform Rachel, but he ended up having to comfort her because her letter hadn't come yet.

Still Kurt's happiness stayed and he found his dad who promised to take him to Blaine's house to see what letters had arrived for him.

* * *

They knocked on the front door.

Pam answered "I didn't expect you this early Kurt. Shouldn't you be in school?" She noticed Burt. "What's happening?"

"Have you checked the mail yet?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"I haven't yet. Is there something important?" Pam asked.

"Kurt got his NYADA and NYU letters today," Burt said proudly.

"Oh!" She rushed to her mailbox and found Blaine's Nyada and Columbia letter. "I guess the Nyu letter will be here another day."

They all headed up to Blaine's room.

"Yay!" Blaine said excitedly when he saw them.

"Blainey, honey, two college letters came today," Pam said happily. "Do you want to open them?"

"I'm sleepy," Blaine yawned.

Burt, Pam, and Kurt stared at him for a minute.

"Should I open them, Blaine?" Pam asked, nervous that Blaine was too loopy.

Blaine didn't answer.

Kurt walked over to him. "Blaine, I got into Nyada."

"Really? Kurt's the best star!" Blaine grinned, hugging Kurt loosely. "What about me?"

"Your mom has your letter." Kurt told him, staying in his eyesight to keep Blaine focused and not going on a pain medicine trip.

"Open it! Open it!" Blaine said a little over enthusiastically.

Pam smiled and opened the envelope, "Dear Mr Anderson, We are pleased to inform you that you are a finalist."

"Blaine got in! Blaine got in!" Kurt shouted, excitedly bouncing. He leaned down and gently hugged Blaine. "You got in, baby," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine wiggled happily.

"Good job, Blaine!" Burt congratulated, amazed at Blaine's accomplishment. He was a sophomore last year and now he was going to a prestigious university.

"Now for Columbia," Pam announced. She opened the letter and was silent for a minute. She looked back to them with a stunned breathless look. "He's a finalist for Columbia."

"Yay?" Kurt asked confused by her reaction.

"Kurt, Columbia is Ivy League," Burt explained. "I know he's smart, but that's amazing."

"Quinn got into Yale." Kurt said, not understanding why they were surprised. "And Blaine's been teasing her about stealing her Valedictorian spot all year."

* * *

Later that day, when Blaine was more coherent, Finn and Rachel came to visit, interrupting Kurt reading a magazine out loud to Blaine

Finn came armed with movies about people that had eyepatches. Kurt thought that was quite sweet of him. Rachel brought chicken noodle soup, also thoughtful because Blaine's mom was out at the moment and Kurt didn't want to leave him alone too long.

"It really means a lot that you guys would come and check on me," Blaine said, touched. "But we cannot let another moment pass without raising a zero calorie toast to Mr. Kurt Hummel aka NYADA finalist yaaaay!" Blaine looked at Kurt adoringly.

"Don't forget Mr. Blaine Anderson, Columbia and NYADA finalist!" Kurt supplied with a grin, so proud of Blaine for his accomplishment.

Rachel tried to smile, "Cheers!"

"So when's the surgery?" Finn asked, changing the subject for Rachel.

"This week. Honestly, I'm terrified," Blaine grimaced. The doctor had explained how the surgery would go and it all sounded horrible. They were going to stick things in his eye!

"Don't sweat it, dude," Finn assured. "You'll heal up just like new."

Rachel started to list performers with eye issues.

"I'm really bummed that I'm missing Michael week," Blaine complained. He really didn't want to talk about his eye anymore.

"That's why we brought it to you."

Rachel, Finn and Kurt started to sing Ben to him. Blaine watched them all, touched by their singing. He squeezed Kurt's hand in thanks and kicked his feet, grinning happily.

"Thank you, guys," Blaine said, pleased.

"So what do you do for fun, sitting in bed all day and not having to go to school?" Finn asked.

"I mostly sleep," Blaine admitted. "I can't do much with one eye."

"Lucky," Finn complained.

Kurt shot him an annoyed look.

* * *

"What do you mean you have a tape of him confessing?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

Santana had taken it upon herself to confront Sebastian.

"I did some recon. And he admitted it. "Santana told him. "We can go to the police."

"No," Kurt said to the shock of everyone. "My dad and Blaine's mom are working on getting a restraining order against Sebastian. It should go to them."

"You really think that's going to work? He's got an attorney on his side," Artie said, wanting the revenge.

"And my Dad is a congressman and Blaine's mom is a well respected sought out photographer," Kurt insisted. "If anyone can get Sebastian, it's them."

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Rachel got her NYADA letter a couple days later.

Blaine's letters came too and he was a finalist at NYU as well. He was waitlisted at AMDA. But he didn't really care. He now had three college he was accepted to. Now all he had to do was nail the auditions.

His surgery went very well. Now he just had to wait until it completely healed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Might be a couple days till the next update because my sister is getting married in like 14 hours from now.


	8. Birthdays and Valentines

* * *

Blaine had lost track of the days he had spent at home, when Kurt showed up a little rumpled.

"Is it still too early to fool around?" Kurt asked clearly turned on.

"What happened?" Blaine asked amused.

"Well this substitute came in and was singing and gyrating and I started imagining you doing that and I was kind of uncomfortable the rest of Glee."

Blaine snickered, "I'm glad I don't have that issue."

"Never?" Kurt asked, jealous.

"Well when I first started puberty it happened a couple times, but not so much otherwise," Blaine smiled. "And if you need to, just wait. My mom said she was going somewhere when you arrived."

Kurt grinned. He knew exactly where she was going. Blaine's birthday was tomorrow and she was trying to make it a good one despite his injury.

They waited a few minutes after Pam said she was leaving until Kurt got up and locked Blaine's door.

Kurt crawled underneath Blaine's blanket and pulled his pajama pants down. He immediately went to work to give Blaine the best blowjob of his life, not that there were many experiences to be compared to.

"Oh... god fu... kurt... mmm," Blaine let the noises escape his mouth at the sensation of Kurt's mouth stimulating him to arousal.

Kurt found Blaine's hole and used one finger to push.

Blaine came unexpected, filling Kurt's mouth. Kurt crawled out from under the blankets and spit it out in the trash can.

"Sorry, Kurt," Blaine blushed.

"It's okay, neither one of us realized you were going to come that fast," Kurt soothed him. "And it didn't taste as bad as I thought it would."

Kurt unlocked the door and then climbed back on the bed. He scooted over to Blaine, but Blaine wiggled away before he could kiss him.

"Oh so now I'm a pariah?" Kurt asked, offended.

"Go brush your teeth," Blaine insisted, grimacing at the thought of tasting his own come.

Kurt shook his head amusedly, but got up and found the toothbrush he had left at Blaine's so he could be fresh even if he fell asleep while visiting Blaine.

He finished a few minutes later and came back from Blaine's bathroom.

"Better?" Kurt asked, showing him his teeth.

"Better," Blaine agreed. "You may now keep me warm."

"Oh, I'm for keeping you warm now?" Kurt feigned hurt.

"And for kisses," Blaine added.

Kurt grinned and attacked his face with little kisses ending on his lips kissing passionately.

Blaine's shirt was half open when they pulled away.

"I love your stomach," Kurt told him appreciatively. "It's incredibly adorable."

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest right over Blaine's heart to listen, "And I love the sound of your heart," he reached up and ruffled Blaine's hair. "I love your hair too. Gel or no gel."

"I love you all of you," Blaine said, staring down into Kurt's eyes adoringly.

"I love you, too," Kurt grinned, kissing Blaine's chin.

* * *

 

The next day, his mother woke him up and helped him downstairs. He almost fell in shock when everyone yelled surprise.

"Happy 18th Birthday, Blainey," Pam said, kissing his cheek.

She passed him off to Kurt to help him to a chair in the living room as she went to check on the cake.

"So how's it feel to be eighteen, dude?" Finn asked.

"I don't feel any different," Blaine shrugged.

"Something's gotta feel different. You're an adult now," Puck pointed out.

"I suppose," Blaine grinned, realizing suddenly exactly what was different. But these two didn't need to know what it was.

"Don't crowd him, Rachel," he thinks. He can't actually see who is talking. "Do you wanna do Karaoke with me?"

"Umm not right now," Blaine said awkwardly. "I think I'd fall if I tried."

"Not if I hold you up," Rachel said stubbornly.

"Rachel, he doesn't want to sing right now," Kurt told her, ushering her away.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. "Are you still there?"

Kurt moved into his eyesight. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"Could I talk to you in private?" Blaine asked urgently.

"After you're healed, baby," Kurt said authoritatively. "And I don't wanna hear one word about it till then. Or I'll tell you the end of Divergent."

"Oh. Thank you, amour," Blaine said, dropping his head in respect.

"That's what you wanted to know, right?" Kurt asked, worried that Blaine might have actually needed something.

"Yes, amour," Blaine smiled. "Could you help me to the window? I haven't really seen the outside in a while."

"Of course." Kurt took Blaine's arm on the side he couldn't see and helped him to the window.

"Remember last year when the Warbler's threw me that party?" Blaine asked bittersweetly after a while. "And you pretended like you left my present in the car?"

"Hey, no one told me, including you, when your birthday was," Kurt said defensively.

"I still love that sweater. Especially since it was originally supposed to be yours. It's so soft," Blaine reminisced.

"I think it looks cuter on you than it ever could have on me," Kurt complimented him.

"That's not true," Blaine disagreed. "You look amazing in my clothing."

"I could say the same about you," Kurt beamed, kissing Blaine's neck.

"Could you two stop flirting and get over here to open presents?" Santana asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes and helped Blaine over to the couch, taking a seat next to him.

"This is from Mike and I," Tina told him, trying to hand it to him. Blaine reached around for a few seconds, until Kurt grabbed it for him.

"You've got to hand him things on his left side. His eye gets tired, so his peripheral vision is blurry" Kurt told them all, hoping that it wouldn't happen again.

Tina and Mike gave him Deathly Hallows Part 1&2 to finish his collection.

Sam bought him Captain America: First Avenger, citing his crush on the character of Steve Rogers, and a few different comic books he knew Blaine read. They'd become close despite the incident before sectionals.

Santana and Puck each gave him different sex toys, both of which Blaine shoved in the couch to hide when his mom came in to watch.

Artie gave him a fully edited copy of their Christmas Special and West Side Story.

Sugar gave him 50 Shades of Grey, claiming she loved it.

Kurt whispered in his ear gruffly at the sight of the book, "That looks like a good way to punish you."

Blaine shivered in delight at the thought.

Quinn bought him The Casual Vacancy and apologized for reading it before she gifted it to him.

Mercedes gave him the new edition of Katy Perry teenage dream collection CD.

Brittany gave him a flower that she found.

Finn and Rachel gave him a handwritten coupon, good for one Broadway Musical once they got to New York.

Blaine opened all the presents, saying thank you to everyone.

His mom brought out the cake a few minutes later. They sang Happy Birthday to the delight of Pam who was amazed by all their voices together.

Blaine tried to blow out the candles and got half of them, He turned his head the other direction and finally got the rest.

Once everyone got cake they all dispersed around the party again.

Blaine agreed to karaoke with Rachel as long as she didn't move around a lot, because it made him dizzy.

Kurt watched, making sure Blaine didn't slip and remembered when he did the same almost a year ago, pining for Blaine. He prefered today, even if Blaine was healing from an injury he'd only gotten because Kurt wasn't paying attention.

* * *

 

The next week Kurt started to get a ridiculous amount of gifts for Valentine's day.

Half of them were signed from "my amour" and the other half from "your secret admirer."

He'd received 5 candy grams from the Valentine's day fundraiser he'd organized. But the names were all different pet names.

Kurt appreciated it, but it bothered him that Blaine was able to do it all, when he should've been in bed. Blaine hadn't mentioned any of them though, so Kurt let him have his ruse.

He went to Breadstix early the day of the Valentine's party Sugar was throwing and came face to face with a gorilla from earlier in the week.

"Oh, See's candy," Kurt took from the gorilla. "Now how have you been sneaking out? It's very sweet, baby. But I might have to punish you. You're supposed to be healing, not galavanting about town buying me presents. How are you sneaking by your mom?"

The gorilla took off the head to reveal David Karofsky.

"You're not Blaine," Kurt said in shock. "Ignore everything I just said."

They sat down at a booth as Kurt read the card on the box. "Well that explains the amount of presents," Kurt muttered.

He looked back up to Karofsky "So you think you love me?" he asked, confused.

"I've wanted to call you since that night at Scandals," Karofsky responded.

Kurt took a deep breath and let him down easy. "You think you love me, and I'm flattered, but you just think that you love me. And I'm proud of you for coming how far you have. And I want you to be happy. You will be happy. Just not with me."

"I'm with Blaine and its serious," his promise ring glinting off the metal sugar holder. "And I like you, but as a friend."

"I should go," Karofsky said, upset.

He went to leave, but someone recognized him.

* * *

 

Kurt sat at his table alone as the celebration happened around him. He was just waiting for a reasonable amount of time before he left to go have dinner and a movie in bed with Blaine.

To his surprise, Blaine came to him and they sang Love Shack together.

After the song they sat back down and Kurt kissed Blaine hard making up for the times he wanted to, but couldn't because he didn't want to injury Blaine further.

"So you're healed now?" Kurt asked when they finally broke apart.

"I have to wear a sleep mask for a few more weeks, but otherwise my eye is fine," Blaine assured him.

Kurt observed Blaine's eye, forming his own opinion. It looked like it was healed. But he still couldn't help but be worried about earlier in the week with Blaine somehow giving him presents at McKinley.

"So how did you get all my presents to me?" Kurt asked, fishing curiously for the answer.

"Well Rachel helped with the cards. And Sam helped with the bear," Blaine smiled.

"How did you find a bear with an eyepatch?" Kurt asked, beaming at him.

"I found the bear and sewed the eye patch on," Blaine explained matter-of-factly.

"It's very adorable, like you," Kurt praised him. "It's name is Westley."

Blaine grinned at the Princess Bride reference. They'd watched at least three times in the last few weeks.

His smile dropped when he saw a half empty box of candy.

"I heard someone else was sending you gifts," Blaine said, his voice filled with jealousy.

"Karofsky. But I let him down easily. I actually thought everything was from you," Kurt reassured. "Right up to when he took off the gorilla head. I even threatened him because I thought you were out of bed when you should be healing."

Blaine crossed his arms, pouting. "You Dom'd someone else?"

"You can't be jealous, baby. I thought it was you," Kurt sighed.

"How would you feel if someone did that to me?" Blaine asked petulantly.

"Okay, I get why you're upset. I'm sorry," Kurt apologized. "But you need to watch that tone of voice."

"Or what?" Blaine tested. "We finished my book."

"Or I'll take you out to my car, spank you and then force you to make small talk with our friends instead of leaving to go on our date," Kurt told him unimpressed.

Blaine looked at him surprised, "Wait, what?"

"You heard me, you're eighteen now," Kurt said, not even looking at him. "Sugar really did go all out for decorations."

"I'm sorry, amour," Blaine mumbled. It was one thing to want the punishment on the table, it was another it actually happening to him.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," Kurt demanded, still not looking at him.

"I'm sorry, amour," Blaine said a little louder.

"That's what I thought," Kurt claimed. "Now let's go say goodbye to our friends, baby."

Blaine followed dutifully.

* * *

 

They left Breadstix and went out to Kurt's car.

"So my cute compact boyfriend, did you make any plans? Because I thought we were going to have a lazy Valentine's day?" Kurt asked with a grin.

"We could go to the movies, they're having a double showing of Roman Holiday and His Girl Friday at the Revival Theater," Blaine explained. "But first, could we go to my house so I can grab your present?"

"Of course, baby," Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine softly. "I have a few presents in the back for you too."

They drove over to Blaine's and he ran inside to get it. Meanwhile, Kurt got out and grabbed Blaine's three presents out of the back. Two were for Blaine's birthday, but he didn't want Blaine's mom to find them accidently while she took care of him.

Blaine was out in record time. And got back in the car. 'My mom insisted I bring my pain medicine," Blaine explained, putting the bottle down.

Kurt reached over and squeezed Blaine's hand. "And you'll take them at the first feel of pain," Kurt insisted.

He drove to the theater and parked. Kurt handed Blaine one of his presents.

Blaine tore open the wrapping paper to reveal noise canceling headphones.

"Thank you! These will be really useful when I'm trying to study," Blaine grinned at him.

"Actually, I was thinking they'd have a fun purpose," Kurt smirked. "So much more fun."

Kurt handed Blaine his next present and Blaine tore into it.

"A blindfold?" Blaine asked. Suddenly his eyes widened, "With the headphones?"

"Yes, with the headphones," Kurt laughed.

Blaine opened his last present eagerly.

"A ball gag?" Blaine asked, excited realizing Kurt's intent.

"Well the ball is a candy jawbreaker. I thought that could be fun," Kurt confirmed.

Blaine leaned over the console and hugged Kurt leaving a kiss on his neck. "I love you so much amour."

"I love you too, baby," Kurt smiled.

"Your gift isn't as awesome," Blaine sighed, handing Kurt his present.

Kurt tore through the paper and his hand came up to cover his mouth as a tear leaked out.

"This is amazing, Blaine," Kurt said touched.

It was a scrapbook entitled 'Our first year' with the snapshots they took on their first trip to the mall together.

Kurt opened it up, taking in all the candids and posed photos Blaine had taken this year, including ones with the New Directions, and Warblers last year. And some of the pictures Blaine's mom took, along with their friends.

"How did you even get all these pictures?" Kurt asked, amazed at the detail Blaine put into his gift.

"I've been working on it since Christmas," Blaine shrugged. It took a lot of effort and a few awkward conversations, but Kurt was worth it.

"You are just so perfect, Blaine," Kurt praised him in delight.

Blaine turned pink. "Thank you, amour."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have left kudos or reviewed. It is much appreciated.


	9. Bothersome Brothers

* * *

Blaine was able to come back to school just in time for Regionals.

Unfortunately Sebastian was once again up to his tricks. He entered the Lima Bean while Kurt and Blaine were grudgingly helping Rachel with wedding plans.

He started walking when Kurt stopped him. "I wouldn't walk any closer. You're already in violation of the restraining order."

"Well if I am, what's the point of not having fun?" Sebastian scowled.

He slammed an envelope down on the table. "I'm going to post this online, unless the New Directions pull out of Regionals.

Rachel took the envelope and opened it. It was a naked picture of Finn in heels. She looked at it shock.

He is not that small!" Rachel said in horror, pushing it back into the envelope so no one else would have to see it.

"That's very clearly photoshopped" Blaine commented.

"You realize this is considered child porn? Finn is still seventeen," Kurt asked seriously. "Do you want to add another crime to your wrap sheet?"

"Didn't the headmaster say that if you even got another speeding ticket, you were out of Dalton?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian glared at them and grabbed the photo. He stormed out of the Lima Bean.

"Anyway as I was saying I don't know if I want a veil."

* * *

The news of Karofsky's suicide attempt spread around McKinley fast. And Kurt couldn't help but feel responsible.

"He kept calling me and I ignored him," Kurt sobbed.

"You couldn't have known, Kurt," Blaine soothed holding Kurt as he cried.

"But if I just answered once." Kurt reasoned

"You didn't know and you were just trying to make it easier on him to get over you," Blaine said sadly. "Plus, if he did talk to you, what could you even do? People who attempt suicide don't tend to react well to reasoning. It might have just made it worse."

* * *

Kurt went to the hospital to see Karofsky. He didn't know if he helped him all that much, but it made him feel a little better seeing that Karofsky was still alive.

Santana and Brittany also went the Lima Bean to confront Sebastian. According to them, Karofsky's attempted had scared Sebastian and now he wanted to dedicate Regionals to him.

* * *

A few days later Mr. Shue made them all sit in a circle and talk about suicide. He wanted everyone to say one good thing about the future they were looking forward to.

When Mercedes told Mr. Shue that none of them would get close to wanting to take their lives both Kurt and Blaine piped up.

"I wanted to, sophomore year," Kurt said quietly. "I didn't think anyone would care. But luckily Miss Pillsbury noticed and told my dad. He said I had to find a club to join. So I signed up for Glee Club."

"I almost did right after I was gay bashed," Blaine told them."I was laying in the hospital and I planned it all out. I thought there was nothing to live for and that I'd never find love or be happy as a gay man."

The group was completely silent, staring at them.

Finally Sam spoke up, telling the group what he was looking forward to and everyone joined in.

* * *

Regionals came and went, overshadowed by all that happened.

They'd won and were going to Nationals. Rachel and Finn decided to get married citing that life was short.

Kurt and Blaine sat in with Rachel as they waited.

"I really don't think this is a good idea," Kurt commented "Why are your parents letting you do this?"

"Stop being jealous, Kurt," Rachel said offhandedly.

"You know what Rachel, I am," Kurt said frustrating. "Here you are getting married in high school, when Blaine and I could only do it in a few states. And this is not one of them."

"And most states won't even acknowledge it," Blaine added.

"You know I agree with Hummel," Santana said. "Why does man hands get to marry Frankenteen, if I can't legally marry?

* * *

The wedding was called off when they found out Quinn had gotten into a crash on the way to the wedding. It was broadcasted on the local news repeatedly.

Blaine had a panic attack when he saw it. Quinn had become a nice friend and they weren't reporting whether she was okay or not.

But Quinn was fine and she was allowed to return to school in a wheelchair.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt were lying in his living room watching Captain America for the 5th time. It seemed to comfort Blaine, so Kurt allowed it.

It was their first anniversary and Kurt wanted to make sure it was perfect.

"Okay, but why Steve? Bucky is pretty attractive too," Kurt asked, eating one of the chocolate strawberries that Blaine had bought for him.

"Because Steve stands up to bullies, win or lose," Blaine explained. "It's a very attractive quality."

They heard the front door open.

"Mama?" Blaine called out, confused. She was supposed to be in Cincinnati till nine.

No one answered. Blaine sat up to try to figure out what the noise was, and screamed when a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Cooper?" Blaine asked when he recovered from the shock.

"You'd think you'd be happy to see your big brother," Cooper said in false offense, releasing Blaine's face.

Kurt turned around expecting to see someone who looked a lot like Blaine. He covered his mouth in shock.

"Wait a second, Blaine, you never said your brother was THE Cooper Anderson," Kurt fanboyed. "I love your commercial."

"Always nice to meet a fan," Cooper grinned. "But who might you be?"

"My name is Kurt. I'm Blaine's boyfriend," Kurt said, starstruck. "It's our anniversary."

"Oh, you're the boy that mom talks about. Do you really pick out all of his clothes?"

"No!" Blaine insisted, but Kurt nodded.

"So what are we watching?" Cooper asked, taking a spot on the loveseat. "Oh, Captain America! I auditioned for the role of Steve Rogers, but they said I was too attractive already."

* * *

Cooper showed up to McKinley the next day and was fawned over by Kurt and Sue Sylvester.

Blaine was angry. His Dom was fawning over his stupid, arrogant brother, and calling him the most handsomest man in North America. And Cooper was just eating it up.

"Kurt, we've got to go meet the Glee Club in the library," Blaine informed him. "Kurt?"

"Oh, well see you later," Kurt said breathlessly to his annoying brother.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and let him lead the way.

* * *

Blaine couldn't escape his irritating brother. Now he was a guest in Glee!

He was apparently going to do a master class on acting. Which was incredibly moronic because Cooper had very few acting credits. Blaine had done more performances since he started High School than Cooper did in the nine years he'd been in California.

Blaine couldn't help but roll his eyes when everyone cheered.

"Well it's clear the Anderson Brothers are quite talented," Rachel complimented. "You must have a song you sang around the piano."

Blaine huffed in annoyance. He did not want to sing with his brother

"Well, Blaine and I were famous around the neighborhood for our dueling Simon Lebon impressions."

"No. no no, Please don't make me do that," Blaine sighed. That was the mashup Cooper called his showstopper.

"Blaine you have to do it, you're both so handsome and good," Kurt said excitedly.

"Come on Blaine, let's do some Duran Duran."

"Okay, fine." Blaine walked to the front of the class to sing with his brother who would try to outdo him the entire time."You're on, Cooper."

"Oh, the cardigan is coming off!" Cooper teased.

Blaine spent most of the number trying to distract Kurt from stupid Cooper.

"I was really great in the number," Cooper complimented himself at the end of the song.

The Glee club burst into applause, but it was probably for Cooper.

Blaine made his way back to seat.

"That was perfect, Blaine. Your brother is so talented." Kurt gushed kissing Blaine's cheek.

Blaine grimaced "Yeah, my brother."

* * *

Cooper took Blaine out to lunch and was just as bothersome there. He insisted on talking in an accent for most of the meal. And he complimented himself while putting Blaine down.

"Why do you do that? You're always telling me what I'm doing wrong," Blaine said, frustrated. "You waste no time reminding me how much I suck at like everything. Even when I was little."

"If that happens, I'm sorry," Cooper said a little insincerely. "But little brother, I know there's an age difference between us, but I really want to be closer to you. I want to get to know you a little better. That's why I'm here."

Blaine nodded, "I would love that."

"Great, so you're going to come to my masters class tomorrow right?" Cooper urged.

"Yeah, sure," Blaine agreed.

Maybe this time Cooper would try.

* * *

Cooper's class was a joke, but at least everyone might not be practically in love with him anymore.

He insulted Theatre, Broadway, and New York. Kurt couldn't still love him. Right?

But Kurt was writing things down. Why was he doing that?

How was everyone buying this awful shit?

And Cooper was acting the same way as usual - insulting Blaine's acting ability and trying to make him do stupid things that made no sense.

* * *

"Hey squirt!" Cooper greeted him later that day. He put his arm around Blaine's shoulder.

"Don't call me that," Blaine said, pushing Cooper off him.

"Ask me why I'm so happy?" Cooper asked cheerfully.

Blaine said nothing.

"I just got an audition for a Michael Bay movie, Michael freaking Bay!" Cooper said excitedly. "And you know it has to be a Transformers movie."

Blaine continued to stay silent.

"You don't seem very happy for me," Cooper said, coming down from his overgrown self esteem.

"Oh, I'm thrilled," Blaine said sarcastically.

"You have a weird way of showing it, it wouldn't kill you to smile," Cooper said, cheerful again.

"C'mon, we'll have our own ditch day, you can help me run lines!" Cooper said as if he was a reward.

"It's all about you, isn't it, Coop? You know what, big brother? I'm sick of it. And I'm not going to take it anymore."

Blaine stormed away to box out some of his feelings.

* * *

"I think maybe your brother is giving bad advice," Kurt said as they lay in Blaine's bed that night.

"Yeah. I could've told you that when he got here," Blaine snapped.

"Did you really just yell at me, baby?" Kurt asked, unimpressed.

"Hmm, I think I did." Blaine said sarcastically. "But you probably didn't hear it because you're so far on the Cooper train you've hit delusional."

Kurt got up silently and closed and locked Blaine's bedroom door.

"I'm going to give you one chance to take that back and stop being a brat," Kurt warned.

"Oh, like you'd actually do it," Blaine responded, rolling his eyes.

"Get over here right now," Kurt commanded, sitting on the edge of Blaine's bed.

"No," Blaine said defiantly.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's leg and pulled him over to him.

"I told you to get over here," Kurt said. "Bratty subs get punished."

He picked Blaine up, put him over his knee and tugged down Blaine's pants.

"Count," Kurt demanded.

One.

Blaine was silent so Kurt spanked him again. "I told you to count, now we have to start over."

It took three more until Blaine followed directions.

One

Two

Kurt slapped Blaine's other cheek.

Three

Four

He found Blaine's sit spot.

Five

Six

Seven

Kurt continued until Blaine's ass was a pretty pinkish red and Blaine was crying, begging him that he'd be good.

"Now what do you have to say?" Kurt asked, letting Blaine off his lap.

Blaine stared up at his ceiling wiping away tears, "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"What else?" Kurt looked at Blaine expectantly.

"I'm mad that you like my stupid brother more than me," Blaine finally said, tugging his pants back up.

"That's not true, Blaine," Kurt tried to claim, knowing that he had been a little starstruck by Cooper.

"You've been fawning over him since he got here," Blaine said insecurely. "You called him the handsomest man in North America."

"I'm sorry I got caught up in his celebrity," Kurt said honestly.

"You know he promised we could become brothers again, but he's still bringing up every mistake I make," Blaine complained, pacing.

"Isn't that how brothers are? Finn and I are at each other's throats sometimes. But we still appreciate and love each other," Kurt said.

"It's different, Kurt. He's been criticizing me since I could barely walk. And he thinks he's god's gift to the world," Blaine said, exasperated. "There's nothing that he can't do according to him. And very little I can."

"Are you sure you want to come to Six Flags with everyone?" Kurt asked sympathetically. "Get a little time away from him?

"No. He might drive me insane, but I haven't seen him in four years. Who knows how long it'll be after this visit?" Blaine said reluctantly.

* * *

Cooper was completely clueless. And his acting was terrible. It took all of Blaine's energy to spend the day with him. Especially when he pointed out Blaine's every flaw.

Luckily he had a buffer.

"Oh look at my two boys! Practicing together like the old days," Pam said, kissing both their cheeks. "You should perform one of the little songs you used to do for me!"

"I'm practicing for an audition right now, Mom," Cooper insisted.

"Oh c'mon Coop, just one song?" Pam asked.

"Yeah Coop, just one song for Mama," Blaine teased,

"You are such a baby, Blaine. Why do you still call her that?" Cooper insulted him.

"I think it's nice, Coop," Pam said.

"Fine, one song," Cooper agreed.

* * *

Later that day, Kurt went over to Blaine's house.

"Oh, Kurt. I didn't think we'd see you today," Pam smiled as she let him in. "Blaine's helping me make dinner. But we're almost done."

"I'm here to speak to Cooper actually," Kurt confessed.

"Trying to pick his brain for audition tips?" Pam suggested. "My boys are just so talented."

"Something like that," Kurt grinned.

"Well he's up in his room," she directed him.

Kurt headed upstairs and walked past Blaine's room. He knocked when he got to Cooper's.

"You finally learn to knock, squirt," Cooper commented as he opened the door. "Oh, Kurt. You're not Blainers."

"Yes, but that's exactly who I am here to talk about," Kurt said, walking in.

"I'm honoured, Kurt. But I'm not gay," Cooper said arrogantly.

"I may have been a bit… enamoured with you. But Cooper, I have no interest in whatever you think I meant," Kurt denied. "We are here to discuss how you treat your little brother."

Cooper took a seat on his bed. "What about Blainers?"

"According to Blaine, you treat him horribly," Kurt accused him. "And I can't let that continue."

"Listen, Kurt. Blaine and I can handle our relationship by ourselves."

"Apparently not. I know Blaine talked to you about how you treat him and you still treat him the same," Kurt crossed his arms across his chest. "You're going to start treating him like your equal, or I will sicc  _my brother_  on you. I've already convinced him he owes Blaine, and he's over 6 feet and plays Football."

"Hey, violence doesn't solve anything," Cooper brought his hands up in defense. "I'll try to be mindful of what I say to Blaine."

"And you're going to reschedule your flight so Blaine can show you how he feels, the way you treat him, tomorrow."

"I've got an audition!" Cooper protested.

"We both know you weren't going to get it," Kurt said seriously.

"I could've!" Cooper accused.

"I'm sure, you think that," Kurt admitted. "But you're way too theatrical."

* * *

The next day Blaine jumped as a voice came from the other side of his locker.

"Hello, I'm Margaret Thatcher dog. My relationship with the queen was ruff!" Kurt imitated, coming out from behind the locker. "Look what Finn won you at skeeball."

"Finn won it?" Blaine asked, impressed.

"Yeah, well Rachel kept making Finn win stuff animals for her, so at the day out of 14, I rescued this guy to give to you," Kurt explained. "Since there was no convincing you to come."

"I would've just brought you down," Blaine groaned.

"I get it, family's tough. But you only get one brother, Blaine. Don't give up on that," Kurt said sincerely.

"He's the one leaving," Blaine complained. "Some big audition."

"Well he hasn't left yet," Kurt explained. "He's in the auditorium, wanting to talk to you."

"I tried talking to him, it doesn't really work with him," Blaine sighed in defeat.

"Maybe talking isn't the answer. Maybe you need to show him how you feel in the best way possible," Kurt hinted.

Blaine nodded and went to the auditorium. He angrily sang Somebody that I used to know. Cooper joined in and so Blaine let more of his emotions fly into the song.

"Best you ever sounded," Cooper complimented at the end of the song.

"Never thought I'd hear that," Blaine admitted, shocked.

"I am tough on you. This week maybe a little too much. And I need to apologize for that," Cooper explained. "But it's only because I see, have always seen, how unbelievably talented you are. And I want you to be as successful as you can be."

"Thank you for saying that Coop. And I know you meant because you weren't speaking loudly to be intense and pointing your finger everywhere," Blaine said, relieved that his brother as actually being nice for once.

"You're gonna do it all, Blaine. Movies, concerts, even Broadway," Cooper smiled.

"Even though it's dead?" Blaine joked.

"You'll revive it. And when you do, I'll be in the audience telling people that's my kid brother up there," Cooper continued. "And I want us to be buddies again. Like when Mom would leave us to do a shoot and we'd go to the local parks and play together."

"That's exactly what I've always wanted us to be, Coop."

Blaine hugged Cooper tight.

"I can stay a few more days in you want. Really get to know this adult you," Cooper offered.

"I thought you had an audition?" Blaine asked, confused.

"It was canceled. I guess they found someone better or hotter for the part," Cooper explained.

"Well, screw that then," Blaine said. "We're going to get you on tape so Michael Bay can see what real acting is."

* * *

"So I guess if I'm going to know, Blaine. I have to know you too," Cooper said as they sat in the Anderson living room.

"What would you like to know?" Kurt asked as Blaine came back with drinks. "Oh, thank you, baby."

Blaine took his spot next to Kurt.

"Well how did you two meet?"

"He tried to spy on the Warblers. It was ridiculously cute."

"Blaine says that now, but it took him five months to finally ask me out," Kurt teased.

"Well, that's Blaine. Always dragging his feet, wanting it to be perfect," Cooper grinned. "Even when he was two he cried when I'd do his hair wrong."

"I was two, Coop!" Blaine rolled his eyes. "And you weren't gentle about it."

"That's adorable," Kurt smiled.

"Oh, have you seen his baby pictures?" Cooper asked excited.

"No, I haven't" Kurt grinned. "But I'd like to."

"No one needs to look at my baby pictures," Blaine objected.

"We're showing Kurt Blaine's baby pictures?" Pam hurried in. She pulled an album off the top shelf.

Pam took a seat on Kurt's other side and opened it up.

"This is Blaine's first experience with a beach," she pointed out a picture of a baby crying with sand in his hair. "Cooper had just learned that sand clumps when wet unfortunately."

"Aww, you're so cute, Blaine," Kurt cooed at the picture.

She pointed to another one where you could see one eye, a nose, and an open mouth with very few teeth. "Blaine's first selfie, as they call it now."

"Oh, you're father was so mad when you did this," she pointed out a photo of crayon on the wall. "That's when I knew he'd be my little artist."

Pam went through many pages, each more entertaining as the others. Blaine's face was red from embarrassment.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Gotta love Cooper, especially after Big Brother. I imagine in canon Kurt had a little talk with him. How else would Cooper know to be in the auditorium to get sang at? I love Blaine more of course, and I love Kurt almost as much as Blaine does. Which is a lot.


	10. Texting

* * *

The next few weeks were hell. He had talent scouts for Columbia and NYU coming for his audition. He was so busy, he hardly had any time to spend with Kurt.

He had a rude awakening while sitting in Glee club. Kurt was texting someone and giggling. All their friends were in the choir room, so who would Kurt be texting?

* * *

Blaine found out that night.

"Whose Chandler?" Blaine asked, heartbroken.

"Why are you going through my phone?" Kurt asked innocently, but defensively.

"I'm not. It's just that it won't stop buzzing," Blaine said, saddening. "There are literally dozens of texts between the two of you."

"Give me my phone," Kurt demanded.

"Do you know how many times you've texted me in the past 2 days? Twice, and one was about shoe polish," Blaine said, feeling sick.

"Why are you getting so upset? It's innocent," Kurt explained.

"This is cheating, Kurt," Blaine said, feeling like his heart was being torn in two.

"This is texting," Kurt said, annoyed. "He's just a guy that I met at the music store. Nothing happened."

"You like this guy," Blaine swallowed a sob. "Maybe you should just go be with him."

Blaine turned around and left, clearly upset.

* * *

He walked home, letting his tears fall freely.

He knew this would happen. Kurt had found someone better. He just had to let himself accept that.

When he got home, Blaine went through his room and put everything that reminded him of Kurt in a box, including his collar after he picked the lock. He shoved the box in his closet. He let himself cry for an hour, but then got up and started practicing.

He hadn't been sure of his audition piece for Columbia, but now he knew exactly what to audition with.

* * *

Blaine was being ridiculous. He was just texting someone. It's not like he Dom'd anyone else or had physical contact with him.

He just wanted to feel good about himself and this guy was helping him do just that. Blaine had been so distracted lately and they hadn't made out in almost a week!

He was allowed that wasn't he?

* * *

Kurt and Rachel snuck into Blaine's audition, sitting in the very back to avoid detection.

Kurt was still annoyed at Blaine, but he wouldn't miss this for the world.

"Hello, My name is Blaine Anderson and I'll be singing Still Hurting from the musical The Next Five Years," Blaine informed the panel.

"You may start," The talent scout said.

Blaine took a deep breath and sat down at the piano to start singing.

_Jamie is over and Jamie is gone_

_Jamie's decided it's time to move on_

_Jamie has new dreams he's building upon_

_And I'm still hurting_

Blaine put all his emotions into the song. He let himself feel his emotions from yesterday. It hurt him deeply.

_Jamie arrived at the end of the line_

_Jamie's convinced that the problems are mine_

_Jamie is probably feeling just fine_

_And I'm still hurting_

Blaine's face screwed up into a depressing agony. He lost the love of his life, his best friend, his soulmate, his Dom.

_What about lies, Jamie?_

_What about things_

_That you swore to be true_

_What about you, Jamie_

_What about you_

Someone came to continue the piano as Blaine got up. He projected his feeling outwards, ignoring the tears streaming down his face. He remembered picking up Kurt's phone and seeing all the texts from another guy. He didn't even know why Kurt would do something like this. He tried so hard to please him as his boyfriend and his sub.

_Jamie is sure something wonderful died_

_Jamie decides it's his right to decide_

_Jamie's got secrets he doesn't confide_

_And I'm still hurting_

Blaine came down onto his knees as he continued to sing desperately. Was it because Kurt was bored and wanted more? Was being with a asexual really that awful? Or was it because Kurt was sick of being his Dom?

_Go and hide and run away_

_Run away, run and find something better_

_Go and ride the sun away_

_Run away like it's simple_

_Like it's right..._

Blaine wiped the tears away and continue the song, letting his angry emotions flow out of him. Kurt couldn't even just talk to him? He just turned to some other guy. He let that guy send him flirty messages and Kurt couldn't even say he had a boyfriend.

_Give me a day, Jamie_

_Bring back the lies_

_Hang them back on the wall_

_Maybe I'd see_

_How you could be_

_So certain that we_

_Had no chance at all_

Blaine stood up and added even more emotion to the song. How could Kurt cheat on him like this? He didn't care what Kurt said, those texts were cheating. And Kurt didn't even care how he felt about them. All he could do was deny?

_Jamie is over and where can I turn?_

_Covered with scars I did nothing to earn_

_Maybe there's somewhere a lesson to learn_

Blaine leaned against the piano exhausted from all emotions he continued to put out. His tears started to get thicker. It was over now though. And he didn't know which was worse, Kurt cheating or not being his boyfriend anymore.

_But that wouldn't change the fact_

_That wouldn't speed the time_

_Once the foundation's cracked_

_And I'm_

_Still Hurting_

Blaine stood silently as he finished the song.

He heard clapping from the audience, but he ignored it.

"Bravo!" The talent scout said. "You'll hear back soon."

"Thank You."

* * *

Kurt watched in horror as Blaine broke down on stage. Singing a song about a marriage breaking up. And hadn't he just told Rachel a few days ago that they were like a fabulous old married couple?

But they were still together. Weren't they?

"Oh god. Did Blaine break up with me?" Kurt wondered in shocked hurt.

"I told you shouldn't be texting that guy, Rachel said, too cheery for Kurt right now.

* * *

It has only been a few days since he found the texts and Blaine was absolutely miserable. He'd changed his whole life for Kurt and now all his plans were in shambles. And Kurt was the person he usually went to when something was wrong. He needed Kurt to Dom him and make everything okay again, but he didn't even want to be in the same room as him. It was too hard to even look at Kurt without sobbing.

His NYU audition was today. He'd spent half of his life planning for it, and now he didn't feel ready.

Still, he had to do it.

Blaine entered the backstage of the auditorium to get ready. He hoped he wouldn't run into Kurt there. He did also have an audition today. But he probably wouldn't. Kurt was probably off with Chandler getting ready and getting kisses from Kurt that used to be for him.

"Blaine Anderson."

Blaine walked out onto the stage and saw Rachel sitting a few seats behind the talent scout. At least he had someone there to support him.

"I'll be sing Without You from the musical RENT," Blaine informed them.

He launched into the song, letting his emotions shine through. He missed Kurt so much, but Blaine still couldn't handle even seeing him. But he didn't know how to live without him anymore. Kurt was so heavily ingrained into his future.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Blaine, Kurt watched him from backstage. He was heart broken seeing Blaine sing the song with so much sadness. He just wanted to wrap Blaine up in his arms and make everything okay.

But he couldn't. He'd already told Chandler not to text him anymore, but Blaine didn't know that. And he wasn't sure Blaine would even listen. He'd turned around and gone the other way every time Kurt got even a hallway length away from him.

But that's why he had Rachel. She planned to grab Blaine and make him see Kurt perform.

Kurt was going to throw his chances away for NYU to get his Blaine back.

* * *

Blaine grimaced at the end of the song as the talent scout complimented him.

He went to leave, but Rachel grabbed him and made him sit as the talent scout called for Kurt.

"Get off of me, Rachel," Blaine said, trying to remove Rachel from where she was holding him down.

"No. You're going to sit here and listen to Kurt," Rachel commanded. "Or I'll tell you how Alas, Babylon ends."

"I already finished that book. Now get off of me. You can't force me to stay here," Blaine said, irritated with her.

"Yes, I can," she pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Blaine to the seat. "I found them in the props closet," Rachel explained.

Blaine started to say something, but Kurt started singing. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Kurt as he sang Whitney Houston's song I Have Nothing. It seemed like Kurt's eyes never left Blaine as he performed the song for the talent scout.

Blaine couldn't stop crying. He wasn't even sure what was making him cry. Was it Kurt? The song? The fact that Rachel managed to handcuff him to a chair and probably had no key?

All he knew was he was stuck in the auditorium listening to Kurt sing his heart out about loving him and having nothing without him.

Or maybe Rachel was being cruel and Kurt was singing about someone else, like stupid flirty Chandler.

Kurt finished the song and the talent scout thanked him. Soon the only people in the auditorium were Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine.

Kurt hopped off the stage and made his way over.

"I don't want to talk to you," Blaine declared when Kurt got close enough to be heard. "And handcuffing me here isn't going to change that."

"Rachel! You handcuffed him?" Kurt asked, outraged. "That was not the plan!"  _Only he was allowed to do that!_

"He was going to get away," Rachel huffed.

"Uncuff him," Kurt demanded, giving her a horrified look.

"I… don't have a key," Rachel said, embarrassed.

Kurt gave her a look of exasperation as he pulled out his keys. He picked the lock and let Blaine free.

"You can leave if you want," Kurt said sadly. "Rachel, you're not needed anymore."

Blaine thought about it, but stayed. Maybe he should stop running from the truth.

Rachel pouted at Kurt, but left when he glared at her for trying to stay.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine," Kurt apologized. "I told him to stop texting me."

"You shouldn't have been doing it in the first place," Blaine pointed out.

"I realize that now," Kurt confessed.

"I saw some of those texts Kurt. They sounded sexual," Blaine said insecurely.

"I never sent those type of messages," Kurt reassured.

"But you liked them," Blaine accused. "You liked the thought of them."

Kurt was silent.

"See, you were cheating," Blaine said after a moment. "And enjoying things I can't really give you."

"I may have liked some of it," Kurt confessed carefully. "But I would never do anything."

"That's not the point," Blaine said exasperatedly. "Maybe we need to take a break and let you enjoy go explore the world of sex."

"No. no no, I don't want that at all," Kurt begged wiping away a stray tear. "I'm sorry, Blaine."

Kurt tried to take Blaine's hand, but Blaine pushed his hand away, "It's the only option I can see."

"That's not the only option," Kurt cried. "I didn't even like the sexual aspect. I just liked the compliments."

"I compliment you constantly," Blaine said, unconvinced.

"Blaine, we have planned make out sessions," Kurt continued. "We've fallen into old married couple status."

"I don't see how either of those things are bad," Blaine said insecurely.

"You haven't complimented me since your brother was here,'' Kurt pointed out.

"Excuse me for being busy trying to practice to nail my auditions. It's not like whatever school I get into is going to change my life," Blaine said sarcastically. "I should just follow you around, always complimenting you."

"I know it's stupid. I realize that now. It's just he reminded me of you when you're really happy," Kurt explained carefully. "And I missed you."

"I miss you, too," Blaine admitted.

"So give me another chance, please Blaine?" Kurt begged him.

"I guess you're still my best friend, as long as that song was about me," Blaine sighed.

"It was," Kurt reassured, his heart breaking a little more.

Kurt hugged Blaine tight, but something felt weird. When he pulled away, he looked at Blaine carefully not seeing anything different.

"What's different?" Kurt asked confused.

Blaine shrugged.

Kurt continued looking at Blaine until he finally gave up and went to fix Blaine's bowtie.

There. Right there. That felt weird.

Kurt pulled Blaine's clothing aside and his heart fell.

"Where is your collar?" Kurt worried.

"Probably at the back of my closet," Blaine said cold and calm. " I took it off."

"But you never take it off," Kurt said weakly.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This hurt quite a lot to write. My poor Blaine and to an extent my poor Kurt.


	11. Broken

Kurt booked an appointment with Miss Pillsbury to talk out their issues. And it seemed like Blaine had quite a few.

"I can't understand why Kurt would let someone send him flirty texts, just because I was busy with my auditions," Blaine brought up sadly.

"Kurt, how do you feel about that?" Miss Pillsbury asked.

"I don't know. I guess you've been so busy, that I felt neglected," Kurt sighed.

"Now Kurt, you can't just put the blame on Blaine," Miss Pillsbury warned.

"Maybe I was feeling a little insecure, because Blaine is usually around to compliment me and then he just wasn't," Kurt tried to explain again.

"That still seems like you're blaming Blaine."

"I don't mean to be," Kurt frowned. "I love him so much."

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine smiled weakly.

"Anything else?" Miss Pillsbury asked.

"Stop snapping your fingers at the waiters. It's not going to make them come faster."

"Okay. I can doing that," Kurt reasoned.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were slowly mending. Blaine still felt hurt and Kurt was feeling guilty that he'd made his best friend feel that way.

He was barely Blaine's friend anymore though. It felt like all their affection had been drained out.

Blaine wasn't entirely comfortable letting him be his Dom again yet either.

Their NYADA auditions were only a day away and Kurt still wasn't sure about what song he was going to sing.

"Maybe I need more candles?" Kurt suggested.

"No more candles," Blaine responded. He still wanted Kurt to be successful. "Maybe this isn't the right song?"

"What song are you going to sing?" Kurt asked curiously.

"'Not While I'm Around from Sweeney Todd," Blaine admitted. "I planned it sing it for NYU. But it didn't really feel right then."

"What do you think about Not the Boy Next Door from Boy from Oz?" Kurt asked nervously.

"It would certainly showcase your talent," Blaine said thoughtfully.

"But?" Kurt asked.

"No "but." I think it be a good audition song," Blaine told him awkwardly.

* * *

Kurt's audition went amazing. Blaine couldn't believe he could even move in those tight gold pants.

Now it was Blaine's turn.

He told Madame Tibideaux his song choice.

Blaine started singing and his eyes stayed on Kurt, even when it hurt, singing the song for just him. He might still need to sort of his feeling and let himself process, but Kurt was still the only Amour that Blaine wanted.

When the song was over, Madame Tibideaux complimented him. Blaine said thank you and then rushed off the stage.

"Blaine, you were amazing," Kurt gushed backstage as Blaine gathered his stuff up.

"Yours was good, too," Blaine told him with a slight smile.

He wanted to be happy for Kurt, but his heart hurt and it was a slippery slope from happy to forgiving him. And he wasn't ready yet.

Kurt went to hug Blaine and kiss his forehead, but Blaine dodged the kiss, leaving Kurt to awkwardly kiss the air.

Blaine left backstage with his things with a small wave. He'd told Quinn that he'd drive her home today.

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself, stubbornly wiping a tear away as Blaine walked out.

* * *

"It's just a thing in New Directions, Blaine," Quinn explained. "I cheated with Finn and on Finn."

"That's different, Quinn," Blaine sighed in frustration, turning a corner in Quinn's car. "He's my soulmate."

"Rachel thinks Finn is her soulmate and she still cheated on him," Quinn pointed out. "It's just a high school thing to do."

"I love him so much. Why can't I just hate him like a normal person?" Blaine complained. "It hurts to look at him and not to."

"Because you two are strong enough to get past this," Quinn soothed. "What did the texts even say?"

Blaine bit his lip, "I don't know."

"You didn't look at them?" Quinn asked in surprise.

"Only the one that popped up while I was holding the phone," Blaine confessed. "The guy was flirting with Kurt using history pick up lines. He asked if Kurt was a proletariat because he could feel an uprising in his lower class!"

"Ask Kurt to see those texts, Blaine," Quinn sighed. "You're reacting on an assumption."

* * *

Kurt sighed miserably as he started tagging his room with things he wanted to bring to New York with him. He had to stop himself from tagging anything related to Blaine.

Blaine had sort of agreed to be his boyfriend again, but it still didn't feel like it. It had been a long couple of weeks since he had gotten a good morning kiss. There were no little presents in his locker because Blaine had been thinking of him. Hell, even when Blaine was around, it felt like a piece of him was missing.

"Knock, knock," Burt said from the doorway. "Where's Blaine been?"

"He's mad at me," Kurt admitted quietly.

"What did you do, Kurt?" Burt asked seriously. "Because I can't think of anything that would keep that boy from not practically living here."

Kurt looked down at the ground ashamed "I texted some other guy," Kurt sighed, looking up. "But it was just texting and now Blaine thinks I cheated on him!"

"Did you?" Burt asked carefully. "Because the way I understand you two, keeping secrets and finding what Blaine gives you elsewhere is definitely cheating on him. Especially if this guy isn't… what Blaine is." Burt trailed off, forgetting the word Blaine had used to describe himself.

"I know," Kurt sighed. "I just don't know what to do to fix it. He barely looks at me anymore."

"Give him some time, but make sure he knows you still care," Burt suggested. He couldn't believe he was giving his son, boy advice.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt sat in their English class working on their group project. The tension could be cut with a knife. Finally, Blaine spoke.

"Quinn thinks I need to read those texts," Blaine said softly, not really wanting to see them.

"I deleted them right after I told him not to text me again," Kurt admitted shamefully "Most of it was stupid jokes I only half got anyway."

"Oh," Blaine sighed, defeated. "Did you like him more than me?"

Kurt gasped in shock attracting the attention of the people around them. "Of course not!" Kurt lowered his voice, scooting closer to Blaine. "Of course not, Blaine. He was a brief distraction. You're- Well you were, my beautiful perfect sub, my best friend, my gorgeous boyfriend. You are the love of my life. And I believe in us. I haven't for a second even thought about not wearing our ring."

"I just don't understand why you would do it then," Blaine admitted sadly. "Why even have his number?"

"Why did I have his number?" Kurt clarified. "When I met him at Between the Sheets, I thought maybe it was a friend for us when we got to New York. I meant to give you his number too at the beginning."

"Then why didn't you?" Blaine asked, crossing his arms over his chest to hold himself to together.

"I don't know," Kurt confessed honestly. "I'm really sorry, Blaine."

* * *

It took awhile longer, but eventually it didn't hurt so much to be around Kurt.

Once Kurt admitted what he'd been in the wrong, Blaine's bruised ego and heart were finally able to heal.

Kurt decided to put his dad's advice to work. He planned a scavenger hunt for Blaine around important places in their relationship at McKinley. At the end he wanted to ask Blaine to prom. It wasn't getting Blaine back but at least it was a start.

Unfortunately, Blaine found all the clues a lot faster than Kurt thought he would and he showed up before Kurt was ready.

"How did you get through the Scavenger Hunt so fast?" Kurt asked nervously.

"The clues were easy and Mckinley's not that big, Kurt," Blaine laughed softly. "Also we spend too much time on the stairs."

"I noticed that, too," Kurt smiled, grateful to hear Blaine's cute laugh.

"So what do I get for finishing?" Blaine asked expectantly.

"A kiss?" Kurt dared, desperately hoping Blaine wouldn't reject it.

Blaine paused, considering. He shrugged slightly after a minute and leaned in.

They shared a soft kiss.

"Anything else?" Blaine asked. "I don't know, like Margaret Thatcher dog?"

"You noticed I stole it?" Kurt asked embarrassed. "It smells like you. It's very comforting."

"I might have saw I didn't have her a few days ago," Blaine admitted.

"Did you want to go to Prom this year?" Kurt asked unexpectedly.

"Don't you need to go as class president?" Blaine said, confused.

"I do. But I'm asking you," Kurt clarified. "I had a plan where you'd do a scavenger hunt reminding how much I love every single little thing we do together, because it's with you. Then you'd show up when I was ready and I could ask you romantically. But you're way too intelligent for that."

Blaine smiled. "I'm sorry I ruined your plan. And yes, I will accompany you to Prom."

"Good," Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine into a deep kiss, desperate to get Blaine's lips on his.

"What's the theme this year?" Blaine asked between kisses, enjoying the butterflies cropping up in his stomach.

"Once Upon a Time," Kurt revealed. "You dress as your favorite fairytale, fictional character or famous people. And hopefully people come with couples costumes."

"Fun!" Blaine declared. "Can I choose?"

"Of course, but please make it a couple I know," Kurt smiled. "No obscure book couples"

He'd find a way to give Blaine Pluto if he wanted it, a couple's costume wasn't too much to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because Kurt and I are sad about Blaine.


	12. Prom, Subs and Teenage Boys

"James Dean and Marlon Brando," Blaine stated as he got into Kurt's car to head to school the next day.

"Good morning to you, too," Kurt teased, leaning in, hoping for their morning kiss.

"I mean for Prom," Blaine explained, grinning as he kissed Kurt.

"Were they a couple?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Rumoured to be in a Master/slave relationship," Blaine said. "But I've got other suggestions as well."

"Oh?" Kurt smiled adoringly.

"Jack and Ianto from Torchwood? Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka? Kirk and Spock? Young Dumbledore and Grindelwald? Deadpool and Spiderman?" Blaine suggested. "Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes?"

Kurt snorted at Blaine's last suggestion. "If I wasn't planning it, I'd think this was a ploy to get me to dress up as Captain America."

"You'd look handsome," Blaine urged.

"Are they even a couple?"

"Technically, no, in the comics" Blaine admitted. "But the movie could go in a different direction."

"We'll see." Kurt laughed as they arrived at school.

* * *

"So how many Romeo and Juliet's do you think are going to Prom?" Kurt muttered to Blaine as they passed by one of the posters he helped make.

"Kurt, is the theme so you can watch how uneducated you think some of the people in this school are?" Blaine asked, amused

"It's harmless," Kurt admitted.

"Well I bet there's at least one Bella/Edward. And it's a cheerleader and a football player," Blaine teased.

* * *

Kurt made the announcement in Glee Club and immediately his head fell into his hands at Rachel's comment.

"We'd be the perfect Romeo and Juliet, Finn," Rachel said. "We even almost had a taboo wedding!"

Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"No one in Glee Club is allowed to go as Romeo and Juliet. Or Tony and Maria," Kurt told them. "Also Figgins says we're the entertainment this year again."

* * *

"How about Angel and Collins?" Blaine suggested as they got into Kurt's car to go home.

"I think we'd probably get beat up if either of us tried to dress like Angel," Kurt pointed out.

He turned to Blaine, suddenly realizing something. "Did I tell you about the kid that came to talk to Mercedes and I?"

"I don't think that really applies right now, Kurt. Wasn't she transgender?" Blaine told him giving Kurt a weird look.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant she's brave. But I can't see that happening at McKinley," Kurt explained.

"I think I like the suggestion you made earlier about Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka. I really looked up to them when I was growing up. How they were out and proud and in love," Kurt continued.

"Plus we can still wear tuxedos," Blaine added.

"Plus we cab still wear tuxedos" Kurt smiled. "Any chance for fashion."

* * *

"So who are you supposed to be?" Burt asked confused.

"Glinda and Fiyero from Wicked," Rachel insisted.

"And you are?" Burt asked, looking toward Kurt and Blaine.

"Neil Patrick Harris and Blaine is his boyfriend David Burtka," Kurt explained.

"I didn't realize he was gay," Burt mused.

"He came out in 2006," Blaine supplied.

"Okay, couples together so we can start this photoshoot!" Pam stated, moving them to get the right lighting.

The two couples let their parents take their Prom photos and soon they were on their way.

* * *

Kurt surveyed the gym. It looked exactly how he wanted. All of his hard work had paid off.

The only issue was half of the people in attendance ignored the theme. But that meant the other half had followed it and he could live with that. Even if a lot girls picked a Kardashian.

Kurt walked with Blaine around and counted the cliche characters.

"There's so many Bella and Edwards!" Blaine laughed.

"I've counted ten Romeo and Juliet's. And I think by the end of the night at least half of those couples won't be," Kurt mused, referencing the Romeos who weren't sticking with their own Juliets.

A slow song started and Kurt offered Blaine his hand as they went to the dance floor.

Kurt held him close.

"I can't believe we graduate in a month," Blaine sighed, resting his head against Kurt's chest.

"Sometimes I think it's a dream and I'll wake up and you'd be a junior," Kurt confessed.

"Me too," Blaine agreed. "But it's real."

* * *

A few weeks later, they were sitting in the mall eating ice cream, when Blaine spoke.

"I was thinking maybe we could continue our education," Blaine started.

"I'm sure our letters are on the way, Blaine. We don't need to be planning an alternative," Kurt comforted him.

"I am worried about that, but I meant our relationship. I'd like to unpause, amour," Blaine said, worried that Kurt wouldn't want to be his Dom again.

"Oh. Oh. Of course, baby," Kurt said, relieved. "I'd love to."

"I think maybe if you Dom me it would help with-"

They heard a loud splash and looked over at the noise.

"Oh my god. That's Tina," Blaine said, rushing over. "I can tell by the shoes."

"Did she hit her head?" Kurt asked, concerned. "Oh my god, that's $25 a foot." Kurt rescued the cloth from the fountain.

"Kurt, focus. Help me get her out," Blaine fretted.

Kurt and Blaine picked her up and laid her down next to the fountain.

"I know CPR," Blaine said before starting to perform it. It took three sets before she reacted and spit out some of the fountain water.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked concernedly.

"It was amazing!" Tina declared. "You were Puck and Kurt was Finn and he wanted to touch my, well Rachel's boobs."

Kurt shot Blaine an uneasy look.

"I think maybe you need to go to the doctor," Blaine informed her. "Make sure everything is okay. And reassure Mr. Shue that you can perform."

* * *

Kurt drove Tina to the doctor while Blaine drove her car behind them.

After Tina assured them that she'd call her parents or Mike to come stay with her, they left and drove back to Blaine's house.

* * *

When they got back to the Blaine's house, Kurt pulled Blaine upstairs.

"Lay down. Shirt off," Kurt said lazily as he locked the door.

Blaine followed directions as Kurt went into Blaine's closet and pulled out their box. He brought it out and put it on Blaine's bed.

"Do you-Are you ready to wear my collar again?" Kurt asked, clutching it tightly in his hands.

"Yes, amour," Blaine responded with a grin. He wouldn't have brought it up if he wasn't ready.

He didn't realize that Kurt missed this so much that he had to do it immediately.

"Sit up," Kurt commanded.

Blaine let himself follow Kurt's orders. Kurt secured his collar with a tiny smile, kissing the skin where it rested.

"Don't take this off again without my permission," Kurt demanded as a thrill went through his body at the sight of Blaine wearing his collar.

He pulled out the noise canceling headphones and blindfold.

"We're going to have some fun," Kurt grinned as he secured the blindfold.

He pulled out a ball gag.

"Open," Kurt tapped Blaine's cheek. Blaine listened and Kurt secured that as well.

"Headphones? Nod yes or no?" Kurt asked, giving Blaine the choice

Blaine nodded yes.

"Safeword?" Kurt asked.

Blaine knocked on the headboard 4 times.

"Good boy," Kurt praised, kissing Blaine's neck. He secured the headphones and went back to their box.

Kurt pulled out a few silk scarves and went to work tying Blaine's legs to the bedposts and his arms to the headboard, leaving them loose enough that Blaine could still knock.

Kurt paused and looked at his handy work. He loved the sight of Blaine tied up with some of his senses prohibited. Blaine looked gorgeous the more he submitted.

He looked through their boxes thoughtfully, giving Blaine time to just wait, not knowing when and what would start happening to him.

Blaine started to wiggle, and Kurt hit his chest lightly in warning.

Finally, Kurt made a decision. He brought out the nipple clamps that Santana thought she was embarrassing Blaine with for his birthday. In truth, they'd actually gotten some use.

He secured them and pulled, hearing Blaine moan around the ball gag.

Kurt climbed up the bed and started leaving hickeys all over Blaine's chest, neck, and torso.

He could feel Blaine shivering at his touch and decided to add a feather to the sensations. He ran it along Blaine's neck and chest as he left little bites around Blaine's torso for awhile.

Once he could tell the sensations were driving Blaine insane, he tapped Blaine's waist. He watched Blaine carefully until Blaine nodded yes clearly.

He tugged down Blaine's pants and briefs to his ankles and continued the sensation. He pulled out their pinwheel and replaced the feather in the box.

Kurt ran the pinwheel over Blaine's thighs and legs as he could see Blaine growing harder because of all the sensations.

Blaine was far too sensitive and they didn't do this enough for Blaine to know how to control when he came. So Kurt knew he was running out of time fast.

Kurt sucked a hickey onto Blaine's inner thigh, mouthing at it with his teeth, until Blaine was wiggling with overstimulation, tears leaking from his eyes.

Kurt took the headphones off Blaine's head and the ball gag out of his mouth.

Kurt kissed him hard. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, amour," Blaine said softly, letting his mind wander.

Kurt adjusted Blaine's clothes for him covering him up again and making him comfortable.

"Blindfold?" Kurt asked expectantly.

"I want to see you, amour," Blaine confirmed.

Kurt removed it and covered Blaine's body with his own.

"I missed you," Kurt pouted his lips. "So many times I wanted to kiss you."

Blaine smiled, "How about you do it it now?"

"Good idea," Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's nose before reaching Blaine's lips.

They kissed lazily for a few minutes, until Kurt pulled away slightly.

"Could I… I had this dream and it felt so hot," Kurt mumbled.

"I'm still not comfortable with going all the way, Kurt," Blaine admitted.

"No. It's not that. I just was wondering if you could...give me a blowjob and take me down your throat one day."

Blaine's eyes bugged out.

"Why?" Blaine asked shocked. "That sounds awful. How would I breath?"

"It's supposed to feel amazing, apparently," Kurt explained. "But it's okay. I figured it was a long shot."

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I just can't," Blaine stumbled "I know you want to, but I can't stop thinking of how horrifying that sounds."

"I know. It's okay, baby. I think it was more about the dominating, than it was the act," Kurt reassured him, soothingly running his fingers through Blaine's hair. "How about we catch up on some cuddle time instead?"

Blaine grinned, reaching to pull Kurt back down on top of him.

They laid peacefully together, Kurt mummering words of love into Blaine's ear quietly.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Blaine asked hesitantly after Kurt claimed he was the only one for him.

"Laying here?" Kurt teased. "I'm quite comfortable. You're my little heater."

"I mean… not getting to do the strange sex things," Blaine clarified.

"I'd rather have you over sex everyday," Kurt assured. "I wouldn't want anyone else anyway."

* * *

They were headed to Nationals in Chicago when it happened.

"Blaine's got a major hickey!" Santana yelled out for the rest of the bus to hear.

"No he doesn't. He's asexual," Rachel calmly denied, but then realized what she said and slapped her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, Blaine. It was an accident!"

"What does that mean?" Tina asked.

"He has a lot of sex," Brittany suggested.

Blaine's face was red as he hid it in Kurts chest, horrified that he'd been outed.

"It means he doesn't do sex," Finn tried to help.

"Could you all just shut up?!" Kurt said rudely. "It's none of your damn business."

"Kurt, don't yell on the bus," Mr. Shue corrected him "Now what's the problem?"

"Rachel just outed Blaine!" Kurt said angrily.

"Everyone knows Blaine is gay, Kurt," Mr. Schue said, confused.

"He means as an asexual," Finn once again tried to help.

"Finn, I swear..." Kurt threatened.

"What does that mean?" Mr. Shue asked, clueless.

"That's no ones business but Blaine's," Kurt muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I can't believe this is happening," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's shoulder. "I think it's worse than Christmas."

"It's okay, baby. We won't have to see any of them after we graduate in a few weeks," Kurt soothed him.

"Why won't you see us, Kurt?" Rachel asked hurt.

"Because you suck," Kurt replied, still angry.

"Really, Blaine? None? But Kurt's hot!" Puck said, having just looked it up.

"Shut up, Puckerman," Kurt grimaced.

"No, it's okay, Kurt," Blaine sighed. "I am very attracted to Kurt aesthetically, romantically, and sensually. But I've never found anyone sexually attractive. Although I'm completely sure that he is."

"But it's fun, Blaine," Sam commented.

Blaine shrugged, thinking of ten other things he could be doing with Kurt that didn't involve anything sexual.

He enjoyed what they did do, but that was more letting Kurt use him. And Kurt letting him give into his submission.

"I knew they were vanilla. But not this much," Santana cackled.

"There is more to love than sex, Santana," Kurt growled out.

"They have a sexless relationship!" Santana laughed wickedly.

* * *

When they got to Chicago they checked into their hotel room.

"This isn't fair," Kurt whined. "Why do I have to sleep in the girl's room if both Santana and Brittany are in there too?"

"That is unfair, Mr. Schue," Finn agreed.

"I thought you'd like to stay with the girls? You did last year?" Mr. Shue asked, always confused.

"Brittany and Santana weren't dating last year," Blaine supplied. He just wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend.

"Fine, you can both be in the boy's room," Mr. Shue conceded. "It's not like I can put either of them in the guy's room."

* * *

"Holy shit, Blaine!" Puck whistled as Blaine went to change his shirt. "You look like you were attacked."

"You should see his bottom half," Kurt grinned wickedly from where he was fixing Mike's hair.

Blaine turned a pretty pink color. They were working on controlled embarrassment. Blaine wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

"I thought you didn't have sex?" Finn asked. "That's why your dad lets Blaine sleepover all the time."

"There is more to relationships than sex, you know," Blaine replied bravely. "Have you honestly never spent a day just making out and rediscover what you love about your girlfriends?"

"No," The rest of the boys denied.

"You're lucky though. My mom would freak," Artie pointed out.

* * *

Later that night they laid in bed, Blaine cuddled up against Kurt as the little spoon.

"I'm sorry our friends are so nosy," Kurt apologized. "Especially Rachel and Finn. They should know better."

"It's okay. What is the likelihood we're really going to see all of them after high school?" Blaine sighed. "We're all going to scatter. Mike's going to Chicago, Puck and Mercedes to Los Angeles, Santana to that school in the south."

"Well I hope we still see Cedes," Kurt smiled.

"We'll have to plan trips to see her and we'll always have Finn and Rachel," Blaine agreed. "Hopefully I'll still see Sam, Quinn, Mike, and Tina sometimes."

"Me too," Kurt agreed. "But seriously, baby. Are you okay? You keep getting outed as asexual."

"It makes people more aware of what it is," Blaine conceded. "But it does bother me. I don't think Rachel quite realizes that it's like she was outing me as gay in an unsure environment."

Kurt hugged him closer. "I know. I don't think any of them realize that, with their comments."

"Could you two shut up? I'm trying to sleep," someone mumbled half asleep but loudly.

Kurt laughed into Blaine's shoulder. "Apparently we're keeping someone up."

"I just wish they would educate themselves, instead of expecting us to have all the answers." Blaine whispered. "I thought that when I came out as gay too."

"So did I," Kurt confessed. "How did you feel about letting the guys seeing your chest earlier, baby?"

Blaine flushed, "Well I'm confused about teenage allosexuals. Is sex really the end all for them?"

"I don't know, baby," Kurt grinned in amusement. "It is fun."

"It was thrilling though, showing other people I'm owned," Blaine smiled, whispering, "More so than my collar."

"It will be more obvious once we get to New York. Everyone will know," Kurt assured him.

A pillow went flying at their bed. "Go the hell to sleep!" another voice piped up tiredly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two or three chapters left, I think. Then on to Part 3, which I am still writing.


	13. Graduating

They'd won Nationals!

Better yet, McKinley cheered them when they came home. They were like heroes to the school for a moment and it felt amazing.

Kurt even felt safe enough to whisk Blaine off his feet and kiss him hard like they'd just won a war or something.

* * *

 

Burt called Kurt to make sure he brought Blaine to the Hummel's.

When they got home, they were greeted by a bigger surprise.

Blaine's mom was there as well.

"Your letters came when you were in Chicago!"

They entered the living room and Kurt tried to take them.

"One at a time!" Pam insisted.

"I'll open Columbia first," Blaine suggested.

His mom handed him it. He took Kurt's hand and squeezed it tight.

"I can't open it," Blaine said after a minute. "Kurt, you do it."

Kurt nodded, taking it. He opened it up and read the first few line.

"We are pleased to inform you that-," Kurt started and the room exploded into cheers. "Well Blaine's going to New York," Kurt said nervously.

"So are you!" Blaine reassured him. "Let's do NYADA now!"

Blaine's mom handed them their envelopes and Blaine traded his with Kurt's.

They both opened the letter and stayed silent as they read.

Blaine bit his lip not wanting to tell Kurt.

"You got in, Blaine!" Kurt grinned.

Blaine just shook his head, not wanting to say it out loud.

Waitlisted.

Kurt collapsed on the couch in shock and despair.

"You've still got NYU, Kurt," Burt reassured him.

Blaine took Kurt's letter from his mom and handed it to Burt.

"I can't open it either," Blaine explained, sitting down and holding Kurt's hand tight.

Burt tugged the paper out of the wrapping and read it over.

"Kurt! You're going to New York! You did it, Kurt!" Burt cheered.

Kurt jumped up and grabbed the letter, needing to read it himself.

"I'm going to NYU!" Kurt yelled.

Burt picked him and spun him around laughing. When he released Kurt, Blaine was there jumping up and down in excitement with him.

"We're going to New York, Kurt!" Blaine started crying. "New York!"

"I know!" Kurt cheered.

Pam cleared her throat. "I think you're forgetting something."

Blaine rushed over and took his letter, no longer nervous. Even if it was his first choice.

He opened the letter and slipped it out.

He started giggling in delight.

"Blaine, words?" Kurt reminded.

"I got in! We're both going to Tisch!" Blaine grinned.

"Are you sure, Blainey? You're going to turn down Columbia and Nyada?"

Blaine nodded, "I never thought I'd get into those two. I applied just in case."

"We've got to start looking for apartments!" Kurt realized. He grabbed Blaine's hand and they ran upstairs.

"I swear it was just yesterday, Blaine first called me mama," Pam said wiping away a tear.

"Kurt learning to walk around in his princess heels to go see Mulan," Burt reminced.

"Blaine insisted he was going to marry Prince Philip," Pam laughed. "I guess he might have been right."

"I'm going to be a mess when that happens," Burt agreed.

"Blaine promised at Christmas that he wouldn't propose till they were twenty," Pam told him.

"Now we've just got to hope Kurt doesn't until then," Burt mused.

"I think we've still got time. I still see Kurt admiring that little promise ring Blaine made from time to time," Pam reassured him.

* * *

"Do you ever wonder if maybe we changed McKinley a little with our relationship?" Kurt asked. "I mean look at all the tadpole gays just out and proud."

"You changed McKinley, Kurt. I can't take any credit," Blaine informed him. "And I think it helps that there are less bullies around because the world is changing."

Kurt looked around and shot a smile to two guys that were holding hands much like him and Blaine.

* * *

Finally it was graduation day.

Blaine dressed in the outfit that Kurt picked out for him and then put on his gown. He looked like a little kid playing dress up. But it would have to do.

He kept the cap off until Kurt could fix it so he'd look perfect.

They meet Burt, Carole, Finn, Kurt, and Rachel at the front of the school. Rachel explained that her dads were saving all the parents a seat.

Finn, Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine went to the designated place for graduates.

"Oh, you look so cute in your graduation gown, baby," Kurt grinned, kissing him lightly. He put on Blaine's cap for him making it perfectly askew.

"This time last year I was just finishing sophomore year, Kurt. And now we're here," Blaine bubbled with excitement. "Off to New York as freshmen in college!"

"You don't know that yet," Rachel teased.

"Oops," Kurt said regretfully. "Rachel, we already opened our letters with our parents."

"But we were supposed to do that after graduation."

"We're sorry. They were just there when we got back from Chicago," Blaine apologized. "And our parents were excited."

"Well?" Rachel asked.

"Well what?" Kurt asked.

"Did you get in? You had to of if you know you're freshman," Rachel reasoned.

"Actually we're going to Tisch," Kurt explained. "But Blaine got into NYADA."

"Everyone in your places!" a teacher informed the graduating class.

"See you on the other side, baby," Kurt grinned, kissing Blaine once more before they went separate ways.

"I can't believe you got into NYADA, but you aren't going," Rachel complained, whispering to him, trying to be heard from between the people Anderson to Berry.

"I always planned on Tisch, Rachel," Blaine whispered.

The line started to move.

* * *

Graduation felt like a blur. One second he was waiting for his name to be called, the next was switching his tassel to the other side.

Blaine couldn't resist the urge to kiss Kurt when he got his diploma too. If Rachel and Finn could do it, so could they. He heard a few boos in the audience but didn't care. He was done being a scared high schooler. He was graduating to Out and Proud New York College Freshman.

* * *

Rachel ended up with two letters from NYADA. One claimed she was waitlisted, and the later dated one said she was accepted. She tried to stay home with Finn until he got into college, but he sent her off to New York to go clarify what happened with NYADA.

Blaine and Kurt decided that they didn't want to go quite yet, but saw her off at the train station with the rest of their friends.

* * *

 

"Blaine we can't take all your scrapbooks now," Kurt said a little frustrated. "Only the bare essentials until we find a place to live."

"Actually," Pam said from the doorway. "I have a surprise for you."

Blaine looked up from where he was packing up his sweaters. "What is it, mama?"

"Just come meet me downstairs, you too, Kurt" Pam suggested.

Kurt finished what he was doing with Blaine's bowties and followed Blaine downstairs.

When they were both settled on the couch, Pam brought one of her books of photography to them.

"These are your choices," Pam stated. "When Blaine and Cooper were younger, I bought up a few properties in New York. I intended to give Cooper the first choice when he turned eighteen, but he decided on California instead."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Well I'd like my boys to focus on succeeding instead of being starving artist. So I bought them so Cooper and Blaine would have a place when they first started out," Pam explained. "I won't mind if you stay there longer than that. But you can choose one of the two properties."

"What about the third?" Blaine asked blown away by how beautiful it was.

"That is a present for either you or Cooper on your first big break. Like starring on Broadway or Cooper's first movie," Pam explained. "Some motivation."

"This is so nice!" Kurt commented, pointing out the various architecture of one of the apartments.

* * *

"I can't believe your mom bought you an apartment!" Kurt exclaimed a little while later.

"Us," Blaine corrected him. "You're going to live there too."

"Blaine, she bought that apartment before I was even a blip on your radar. She bought you an apartment," Kurt grinned, starting to resort through Blaine's room now that they knew where they were living.

"Where are we going to store our cars?" Blaine wondered. "We definitely can't take just your car anymore."

"I was going to ask my Dad to drive a moving truck while we drove my Navigator," Kurt reassured him. "I can't think of any reason why he wouldn't."

"We're going to New York!" Blaine bubbled out in excitement. They'd both been doing that periodically. He picked up Margaret Thatcher dog and put it in the take box along with their two proms photos.

* * *


	14. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we come to the end. At least for this story in the verse.

The day of Kurt's nineteenth birthday dawned early for Blaine.

He had so much planned for today.

Blaine headed downstairs sleepily "Hi, mama."

"Good morning, Blainey," Pam greeted him, putting some food down on the table for herself.

Blaine headed to the coffee maker and fixed himself a cup.

"You've got to be at the Hummels in a half hour," Pam warned him as he sat down.

"I know," Blaine said, inhaling the scent of the coffee and taking a sip. "I've just got to wake up more so I don't end up falling asleep there. It's happened before."

Blaine headed back upstairs and got dressed in record time, It really helped having Kurt lay out what he wanted Blaine to wear.

He fixed his hair and headed out to his car.

* * *

Blaine made it to the Hummels before Kurt woke up.

Burt ushered Blaine inside with a yawn.

Blaine rushed up the stairs to Kurt's room. He locked the door, having left this part out of his plans to his mom and Burt.

Blaine crawled under Kurt's covers cuddling close to him and leaving kisses all over Kurt's face. When Kurt started waking up he went lower, down Kurt's neck and chest, rucking up Kurt's shirt.

"Mmm, what are you doing here, baby?" Kurt asked sleepily as he ran his hair through Blaine's slightly gelled hair.

"Waking up the birthday boy," Blaine replied with a smile. "I thought it would take a little more to wake you up though."

"A little more?" Kurt raised his eyebrow. "What exactly were you planning?"

"Maybe tonight," Blaine grinned, not telling him.

"It's time to get up, amour," Blaine informed Kurt. "We've got plans."

"Do we?" Kurt asked interested.

"I thought we could go to that breakfast restaurant halfway between Lima and Westerville we use to go to when Dalton had a late start," Blaine explained. "And then we've got a community theater production of Sound of Music in Westerville."

"I have a surprise party planned don't I?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Yes," Blaine admitted. "But Rachel said she'd make sure it goes well until we get there."

"When did Rachel get back?" Kurt asked.

"Surprise?" Blaine sighed.

"Face it, baby. I know you too well," Kurt teased.

"Well, okay. What do you want to do today?" Blaine pretended to be sad.

"I'd like to stay in bed with you a little longer," Kurt smiled. "We can eat breakfast after the theater production?"

Blaine nodded.

With that, Kurt flipped them over and captured Blaine's lips in a deep lingering kiss.

* * *

"Surprise!" All their friends yelled as Kurt came through the door.

Kurt mimicked surprise.

"Blaine! You told him!" Rachel accused.

"I guessed, actually," Kurt laughed as Mercedes took his arm and led him away.

"So how did New York go?" Blaine asked curiously. "What happened with NYADA?"

"Well I did get in!" Rachel grinned. "They wouldn't tell me what caused the two letters though."

"That's good," Blaine smiled. He had an idea of what happened, but he'd never tell Rachel.

"I checked out the dorm I'm going to live in. I don't know how I'm going to be able to fully express myself in such a small room," Rachel complained. "Are you sure I can't come live with you two?"

"I'm sure you'll get used to it, Rachel," Blaine reassured her. "But Kurt and I have been waiting to live with each other for two years, and I don't think a roommate would give us that."

"Have you found a place, yet?" Rachel asked. "Maybe I could move into the same building. I'm sure my dads would pay for it."

"My mom actually bought a place for me when I was ten," Blaine said guiltily. "Kurt and I got a pick of two."

"Look at the two spoiled ass hobbits," Santana commented. "Talking about how their parents are paying for them to go play actor in New York."

"Didn't your mom give you your entire college fund to do whatever you wanted with?" Blaine asked, unimpressed. "And my mom isn't paying for everything. Kurt and I have been saving up all year. We didn't plan on her paying for anything."

"That doesn't change that you're spoiled," Santana commented. "So what do you get Hummel, if it's not kinky shit, for his birthday?"

"A normal present?" Blaine said rolling his eyes. "The world doesn't revolve around sex for us."

Blaine failed to mention that he had planned on giving Kurt a massage with a hopeful happy ending. Although if he'd said that outloud Santana might actually assume that it would end in sex.

Blaine was hoping more for Kurt using his body as a canvas to paint. He'd even gone to a shop in West Lima to buy body paint.

Puck walked by with a case of alcohol. Blaine followed him,frustrated.

"Didn't I say no alcohol?" Blaine asked. Nothing good could come of this.

"Yeah, but that was stupid," Puck told him. "It's a party."

* * *

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" a drunk Rachel declared to the party.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Blaine suggested. "How about we open presents?"

"Oh! Presents!" Kurt clapped his hands in excitement.

"Truth or Dare first! I wanna know the deets," Santana insisted.

The group gathered around in the circle for Truth or Dare.

"I guess we could play first," Kurt laughed at how drunk their friends were.

Kurt and Blaine took their spots.

The first few turns were fairly tame until the bottle landed on Kurt.

"Truth," Kurt said, thinking that would be easier.

"You really don't have sex?" Tina asked.

"No," Kurt replied, knowing that the question was phrased so his response wasn't clear. Especially since most of their friends had lost their reasoning skills.

It was Kurt's turn to ask. He spins the bottle and landed on Blaine.

"Truth" Blaine grinned. There was very little Kurt didn't know about him, so it would be easy.

"Oh that's not fair," someone piped up.

"What did you plan to do before I woke up this morning, baby?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine leaned in and whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt's eyes widening happily.

"Baby, you don't need to do that for me." Kurt reassured him.

"What did the lobster say?" Brittany asked.

"Not your turn," Kurt grinned.

Blaine spun the bottle and asked Mercedes something.

It seemed like everyone kept trying to spin Kurt or Blaine.

Finally the bottle landed on Blaine. Unfortunately Santana had spun.

"Dare, Blaine," Kurt commanded.

"Dare," Blaine said, following Kurt's direction.

"I dare you to reenact how you woke Kurt up this morning."

"No. That's private," Blaine denied her request.

"Then you have to do truth," Santana grinned in delight. "What did you want to do before Kurt woke up this morning?"

"I'm not playing this game anymore," Blaine decided. "You can't make me tell you our intimate moments! All of you are already too invasive in our relationship."

"Dude, it's just weird. Two dudes not wanting to have sex," Puck commented.

"It's not weird!" Blaine insisted before storming off.

"Puck. It be like me telling you, you were weird for liking to have sex with girls," Kurt explained before following Blaine out of the room.

* * *

He found Blaine face down on his bed.

"It's okay, baby. They're just ignorant," Kurt soothed him, rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have made a scene, it's your birthday," Blaine apologized, turning over to see Kurt.

"Don't be sorry. I'm proud of you for sticking up for us," Kurt continued soothingly. "I'm surprised you didn't blow up sooner."

"Do you think I need to apologize?" Blaine asked.

"I'm pretty sure most of them are drunk enough to forget it happened," Kurt promised.

"I'm sorry they got drunk, Kurt. I said no alcohol."

"With this group? I'm surprised that there isn't more," Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes at their friends.

* * *

"The cake was beautiful, Blaine," Kurt said, taking another bite. "And it's just as delicious as yesterday."

"Should you really be eating cheesecake for breakfast?" Blaine grinned as he picked up some of the mess from the party. His hair was a soft green and his arms held all the words Kurt felt when he thought of Blaine.

"I intend to finish this cake before we move, baby," Kurt smiled. "And we only have a few days left."

"Do you want to just pack up your presents and open them in New York?" Blaine wondered. "Since everyone snuck off or passed out before we could get to them."

"Let's just open them now and tell everyone they were here to see," Kurt laughed.

"We could. They're your presents," Blaine said seriously.

Kurt smiled at Blaine then ran into the living room to open them.

From Rachel he got a guide to New York.

"Oh!" Kurt grinned wickedly at his present from Santana and Brittany "Any desire for some wax play, baby?"

Blaine's eyes widened. "That could be interesting, amour."

"Oh even more fun," Kurt smiled. "Massage oils from Mercedes."

"Too bad we didn't have those last night," Blaine mused. "They smell really good.

Tina, Mike, Artie, and Quinn bought Kurt gift cards for places in New York to help save on moving. Puck had thought similarly, but instead got him a gift card to a sex store in New York.

"I think all of these gift cards are going to be useful," Kurt said, looking pleased.

"Sam bought me two tickets to NYC Comic Con," Kurt snickered. "Clearly he was thinking of you."

"Tickets to Comic Con?!" Blaine asked. "Can we go, amour? Please?"

"We'll have to see what we're doing that weekend, baby," Kurt teased.

"Finn got me an NYU sweater," Kurt said. "Well, I think he got you a NYU sweater." Kurt held it up against Blaine in confirmation. "Finn obviously doesn't know my size or assumes I'm a small."

* * *

It was finally the day they were moving to New York.

They packed the truck and car up the night before, so all they had to do was say their goodbyes.

Burt and Finn were going in the truck, so they'd say goodbye in New York.

But Carole, Pam, and their friends were another story.

"Promise me you'll come visit us and get us tickets to your New York shows," Kurt said, hugging Mercedes close.

"You know I will, boo," Mercedes reassured him. "You and Blaine better take care of yourselves."

Sam had a hard hold on Blaine. "You're still going to call when our favorite fics update right?"

"You'll be on speed dial," Blaine smiled as Sam released him.

Tina threw herself at Blaine. "I expect to be invited to your opening nights."

"I promise, Tina," Blaine reassured her.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Blainey days." Tina sighed. "I know we didn't spend as much time together as we could have, but you're a good friend."

"So are you," Blaine grinned.

"You were such a lifesaver, last year. I don't know if I ever told you that," Sam told Kurt. "I'm glad there are people around like you.

Quinn hugged Blaine tight. "You go get them, Blaine. And don't let that city consume you."

Blaine kissed her cheek. "Remember New York is just a train ride away."

"I'll have to come visit when we're both settled," Quinn smiled.

"Okay, it's my turn now," Pam demanded, hugging Blaine tightly. "My little boy is all grown up and off to go live with his boyfriend." Pam pushed away the tears. "I'll come visit you every time I'm near New York. Okay, Blainey?"

"Thanks for being such an amazing stepmom," Kurt beamed, hugging Carole tight.

"I expect phone calls, Kurt. And not just when you're calling your dad," Carole requested.

"Of course," Kurt agreed.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt gasped at their first sight of Manhattan.

"It's perfect."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of Ace and his King Part 2: Ace of Hearts, King of Diamonds.
> 
> I've only written 10,000 words of the Threequel. If there's anything you'd like to see, just leave a review or go to my askbox on tumblr. And maybe it'll end up in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make the author giddy and bouncy. So please review!


End file.
